Crudo invierno
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Chapter 8 up! Ayame está pasando momentos de depresión por Hatori. Tanto es así que una vez convertido en serpiente no puede volver a transformarse en humano.
1. Chapter 1: Adiós

**Crudo invierno.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Adiós.**

"No puedo alcanzarte Hatori, eres fuerte".

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de un chico.

En la mente de aquel chico que se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con el pelo largo y plateado desparramado sobre esta y una mirada perdida.

"Siempre piensas en los demás y pues yo soy débil hacia esas personas".

—Hatori-chan…

Murmuró débilmente aquél.

Su corazón y su mente se encontraban completamente nublados.

Sentía un tremendo vacío. Un hueco que no podía ser llenado por nada.

Por nada, excepto tal vez por aquella persona. Pero ¿dónde estaba él ahora?

Aquel cabello tan negro como el ébano y esa sonrisa fría, pero que encerraba una gran bondad.

El recuerdo de aquella persona le daba una tristeza profunda.

Una tristeza que sólo se comparaba con el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Lágrimas tibias resbalaban por sus ojos.

Aquel cuerpo buscaba protegerse del frío con las gruesas sábanas.

Eran los días más fríos del invierno.

—Te extraño…

Murmuró de nuevo completamente invadido por la melancolía.

El chico se limpió las lágrimas con la gruesa manga de su túnica.

¿Qué se puede comparar con el dolor de perder a un ser querido?

El dolor de no volver a ver a esa persona.

El dolor de no volver a hablarle.

Que esa persona se vaya de tu lado.

¿Qué es lo que se compara con ese dolor?

Tal vez nada…

Ni siquiera los ojos de aquel chico brillaban.

Aquellos ojos que siempre reflejaban felicidad.

—Hatori… mi anhelo.

De nuevo, lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos dorados.

—Tú siempre me cuidabas.

"Lo siento, pero me gusta otra persona".

Un recuerdo invadió su memoria.

"¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo Aya-chan¡Contigo!"

Un chico comenzó a zarandear a un Ayame de preparatoria por los hombros.

"¡Cálmate!".

Le decía la serpiente.

"¡Yo quiero estar contigo!".

El otro chico rodeó el cuello de Ayame con las manos y lo volvió a sacudir.

"¡Qué te pasa?".

Gritaba Ayame con dificultad.

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

Los dos voltearon sorprendidos, Hatori tenía una mirada fría y había llegado con Shigure detrás.

"¡Hatori-chan, Shi-chan!".

Gritó aliviado.

"¡Suéltalo y lárgate de aquí!".

Le dijo Hatori al otro.

El chico asustado se alejó de allí.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él".

El chico se fue corriendo invadido por el miedo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Le preguntó Hatori acercándose a Ayame.

"Sí, gracias, me alegro de que hayan venido".

Ayame entonces, le saltó encima a Hatori abrazándolo con gusto.

"¡Gracias Shi-chan!".

Le dijo al otro con una sonrisa.

Ahora no podía volver a sentirse así.

Volver a sentirse feliz.

Volver a sentir esa alegría de ver a la persona más amada.

Aquel silencio era desesperante.

Lo mismo que esa oscuridad, esa oscuridad que devoraba cualquier cosa y que devoraba la luz de la felicidad.

El chico de cabello plateado no quería volver a sonreír, no quería volver a ver la luz del día, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni de charlar con ninguna persona.

—Hatori-chan…

Murmuró con dolor en aquella oscuridad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Todavía está mi hermano en el cuarto? —preguntó un chico de cabello plateado, Yuki.

—Sí, no ha salido de allí desde que llegó —le contestó Shigure que estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

—Es que… me preocupa —volvió a decir Yuki agachando la cabeza.

—¡En verdad te preocupa tu hermano? —le preguntó Tooru sorprendida que también estaba allí en la cocina.

Ella se acercó un poco a Yuki mirándolo.

Yuki levantó la mirada y mostraba una expresión triste.

Shigure los observaba a los dos y reflexionaba la situación.

—No es común ver a mi hermano triste y desanimado —dijo—. Él siempre está haciendo ruido, gritándose y haciéndose el importante.

"Yuki en realidad está preocupado por Ayame-san" pensó Tooru.

—Él está muy triste por lo de Hatori —dijo Shigure.

En eso entraba a la cocina Kyo.

—… Porque Aya-chan ama a Hatori.

—¿Ayame¿¡Dijiste Ayame? —preguntó Kyo enfurecido, sosteniéndose de la pared—. ¿Qué hace ese lunático aquí?

Shigure se acercó lentamente a Kyo, con la mirada seria.

Tomó la muñeca de este.

—¡Qué haces? —espetó el gato sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Te voy a pedir que respetes a Aya-chan en estos momentos y que no grites —replicó el perro silenciosamente.

—¡Ah¡Como sea! —repuso Kyo zafándose de Shigure.

Kyo completamente enojado se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla.

Yuki y Tooru aun miraban a Shigure sorprendidos por sus palabras.

—Además si mi hermano sigue así le hará daño —Yuki volvió al tema.

—¡Tienes razón! —gritó Tooru muy animada—. Le prepararé a Ayame-san la cena más deliciosa que jamás haya hecho y luego lo invitaré para que vuelva a sonreír.

A todos pareció haberles gustado la idea de Tooru (bueno, a todos menos a Kyo).

—Espero que funcione —Tooru comenzó a dudar.

—Vas a ver que sí va a funcionar Tooru —agregó Shigure con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

"Aya-chan" pensó el perro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heridas.

Dolor.

Hatori se fue…

Hatori ya no está conmigo.

Recuerdo el día en que se marchó.

Recuerdo el día en que se despidió de mí.

FLASHBACK

—¡Mine¡Trae el vestido que confeccionamos ayer por la tarde¡El negro!

Yo seguía gritando, en eso Mine corría apurada con un montón de vestidos encima.

Después ella tropezó y cayó al suelo, junto con los vestidos.

—¡Los siento Ayame-san! —gritó Mine—. Pero alguien ha venido a buscarlo.

En eso apareció frente a mí Hatori-chan, con el hermoso cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y vistiendo un traje negro y corbata.

—Tengo qué hablar contigo Ayame —me dijo seriamente.

—Oh, sí, yo… tengo qué terminar algunas cosas allá —Mine trataba de levantarse lentamente y se sobaba los brazos.

—Pero, tú vienes muy formal y yo en estas fachas —le dije señalando mi abrigo de piel de oso.

—No importa… —repuso.

Fuimos hasta mi oficina y allí nos encerramos.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Hatori-chan? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Aya… yo… —me dijo despacio, lento y con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Qué es Hatori¡Sácalo ya! —comencé a preocuparme por su cara.

Levantó la cabeza y dijo.

—Me ofrecieron trabajo en Estados Unidos —mi cara de asombro se notó demasiado—. Me voy en cinco días.

—Te vas… pero ¡Cómo? —pregunté sin acabar de entender.

—Así es —continuó el dragón con la misma mirada, una mirada suave.

—¡Tan pronto¿Y Akito¡Tienes qué atenderlo! —buscaba excusas para evitar su partida.

—De eso ya se encargó la familia, les recomendé un compañero de la universidad.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí Hatori¿Solo? —dos gotas de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Con mis manos cubrí mi rostro y caí de rodillas, llorando.

—Lo siento Aya-chan —se acercó a mí y me cubrió con sus brazos.

A Estados Unidos.

Se iba al otro lado del mundo.

Esa vez lloré todo el día.

Mine trató de consolarme.

Pero yo no pude dejar de llorar.

Pasaron cinco días y Hatori se fue…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Y cuéntanos Shigure… ¿Cómo estuvo todo luego de que Hatori-san se fue? —preguntó Tooru.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa (bueno, otra vez, todos, menos Kyo, porque él ya estaba sentado allí) a escuchar el relato de Shigure.

—El día en que Hatori partió Aya-chan estaba en su cuarto, deprimido —contó el perro—. Él había perdido sus ánimos desde que Hatori le dijo que se iba.

--Hatori se fue al aeropuerto. Los dos nos sorprendimos porque se supone que Aya-chan tenía qué verlo por última vez. Pero a él no le gustan las despedidas y menos si se trataba de esa persona.

--Él no pudo despedirse de Hatori, y creo que Aya-chan se siente aun más mal por eso, por no haberlo visto en la última oportunidad que tenía.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo Tooru.

—Pues yo no¿Cómo alguien puede estar triste tantos días por algo así? —espetó Kyo.

—Es porque Hatori es la persona más especial para Aya-chan —explicó Shigure—. Es exactamente lo mismo que sentirías tú si Tooru tuviera que irse de la casa para siempre.

Kyo y Tooru se sonrojaron con el chistecito de Shigure.

—¡Ah¡Ya casi está lista la cena! —gritó Tooru desviando el tema.

—Varias veces fui a visitar a Aya-chan a la casa Souma y lo encontraba cada vez peor.

--Una vez me llamó Hatori: —Y ¿cómo se encuentra Ayame? —me preguntó. —Pues yo lo veo demasiado mal —le contesté. —Tal vez lo mejor sea que se vaya a vivir a tu casa, allí estás tú y allí está su hermano. —Creo que tienes razón —le dije.

--Fue por eso que ayer en la noche fui a ver a Akito, para pedirle permiso y él lo entendió todo. Es por eso que ahora Aya-chan está aquí.

—¡La cena ya está lista! —gritó Tooru emocionada—. ¡Kyo, Yuki, por favor pongan los cubiertos y los platos!

Los dos afirmaron y obedecieron. Shigure seguía muy tranquilo leyendo ese libro y sin mover un dedo.

—Yo iré por Ayame-san —chilló Tooru.

Tooru se aproximó a la habitación de Yuki, donde descansaba Ayame.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y hacía un frío tremendo.

—A… Ayame-san —habló la chica temerosa.

—Pasa Tooru-chan —dijo una voz débil a lo lejos.

Tooru no podía ver nada.

De repente, ella sintió que pisó algo, algo muy resbaloso, la chica extendió los brazos y cayó encima de la cama de golpe, allí sintió el cuerpo del chico, debajo del suyo.

Luego, pudo oírse un "¡plaff!".

El cuerpo de Ayame se redujo de tamaño hasta transformarse en una cosa alargada, una serpiente.

—¡Lo siento, Ayame-san! —se disculpó Tooru.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme pequeña? —dijo con una voz lastimada.

—¡Quiero que bajes a cenar con nosotros! —gritó Tooru para animar a la serpiente.

—Oh, me temo que no tengo hambre…

—Pero lo preparé especialmente para ti, por favor.

—Está bien, si tú me lo pides.

—¡Sí! —vociferó en la oscuridad.

—Pero necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo Ayame.

—Dime —sonrió Tooru.

—Que me lleves hasta la cocina… no tengo ganas de arrastrarme hasta allá ¡Con este frío! —pidió él, mientras Tooru cayó al suelo con las piernas hacia arriba.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina.

Colocó a la serpiente en una silla.

—¡Qué bueno que vas a cenar con nosotros Aya-chan! —le sonrió Shigure.

La serpiente volteó a ver sin ánimos a Yuki, el cual le sonreía.

Sus ánimos mejoraban un poco al ver la cara de su hermano.

—¡Toma! Sopa caliente… ¡Para que te recuperes del frío! —le sonrió Tooru, mientras le servía el plato.

—¡Gracias! En verdad eres la flor de la casa.

Pasó media hora.

—Ayame-san ¡Ya estuviste demasiado tiempo convertido en serpiente¿No crees? —preguntó Tooru.

—Tienes razón… —reconoció él.

Eso era cierto, Ayame ya había estado mucho tiempo como serpiente ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

Fin del capítulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado. Nunca pensé que escribiría un fic yaoi, pero bueno, aquí está. Dedicado a mi amiga Naoko Nayamira. Nos vemos pronto!

By: Joe, the time traveler.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevas Esperanzas

**Crudo Invierno.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Nuevas Esperanzas.**

**By: Joe, the time traveler.**

"Hermano, te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Yuki.

Se escucharon unos pasos y una figura salió de las sombras.

Un hombre de cabello negro tan brillante y ojos tan azules como la noche sonreía.

A Ayame se le iluminaron los ojos y aventó hacia atrás el largo mechón de cabello que tenía entre las manos.

Dio grandes pasos y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Hatori.

Sin embargo, la figura de Hatori y Yuki que estaban delante de él se alejaban más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Qué?" susurró el chico sorprendido.

Comenzó a correr más rápido tratando de alcanzarlos, pero, no funcionaba.

"¡Hatori-chan!" gritó.

La imagen se oscureció.

La radiante luz del sol hizo que Ayame abriera los ojos.

Movió su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por sábanas y no sintió sus extremidades.

El chico suspiró profundamente, sin esperanzas.

Aun seguía como serpiente. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Pero se sentía realmente mal, tanto por la partida de Hatori, por el fuerte invierno y porque no podía volver a la forma de humano.

Sentía una gran impotencia.

Yuki ya se había despertado y se había parado de aquella cama tiempo atrás, tal vez estaba en la cocina.

Vio el reloj que estaba sobre el buró. Eran las 12:30 de la tarde.

En su cara no había ni rastro de una pequeña sonrisa, de ninguna expresión. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Pensaba en esa persona.

Pensaba en la manera de ya no sentirse triste.

Pensaba en alguna solución para volver a ver a Hatori.

–Tooru-chan –susurró.

Recordó que en la noche Tooru lo llevó muy amablemente desde el comedor hasta la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

"Buenas noches Ayame-san" dijo sonriente "¡Y no se desanime! Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

Tooru se portaba muy bien con él. Ella y Hatori se parecían mucho en la forma de ser, siempre pensaban en los demás.

"Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad" recordó nuevamente sus palabras.

Pero no era así.

Él seguí convertido en serpiente.

Harto y cansado decidió volver a cerrar los ojos. Lentamente fue cayendo de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

Dormía allí, tan plácidamente.

Sólo una persona ocupaba sus sueños y sus pensamientos, solo esa persona.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¡Ayame-san! –se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Ayame abrió los ojos, miró el reloj. Había dormido una hora más.

–Ayame-san ¿Puedo entrar? –volvió a decir Tooru.

–Pasa pequeña –dijo desanimadamente.

Tooru abrió la puerta lentamente y pasó. Enseguida le mostró una sonrisa a la serpiente.

Ayame trató de corresponderla, pero no pudo (¿Las serpientes sonríen?).

Se acercó a él con una charola.

–Le traje el desayuno y té.

Lo puso sobre la cama.

–Gracias –murmuró con la cabeza agachada.

–Siento mucho lo de anoche –Tooru cambió su expresión–. Todo esto es mi culpa.

–No –dijo con una voz que enseguida llamó la atención de la chica–. Esto no es tu culpa, en realidad nadie tiene la culpa, solo yo… por enamorarme.

–Pero eso no es cierto. Usted no decidió enamorarse de Hatori-san, por eso no tiene la culpa.

–Lo sé –agachó la cabeza–. Pero, aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… culpable y tonto.

–Ayame-san –sonrió la chica y luego le guiñó un ojo–. No se preocupe, todo va a salir bien.

–Gracias por preocuparte Tooru… el hablar contigo me ha hecho mucho bien.

La serpiente subió al cuerpo de la chica y esta lo abrazó.

–Sabes… Hatori y tú son muy parecidos.

Tooru le sonrió.

Ayame terminó su desayuno (¡Desayuno casi a las 2 de la tarde!).

Tooru después de un rato salió de la habitación. Ayame volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El chico se sentía mejor. Aun no recuperaba las esperanzas, pero la plática de Tooru lo había relajado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junto al televisor estaban Tooru, Kyo, Yuki y Momiyi (el conejo estaba arriba de la espalda de Tooru).

–Quisiera ver a Aya-chan –dijo el conejo ruidosamente–. Pero ahora Shi-chan está con él.

–¿Shigure está con mi hermano? –preguntó Yuki.

–Sí, dijo que iba a cuidar de él mientras dormía –repuso Tooru.

Kyo bostezaba y al mismo tiempo cambiaba los canales del aparato.

–¡Ya déjanos ver un programa! –gritó Yuki.

–¡Cállate rata tonta!

Kyo se levantó y se puso frente a Yuki.

–¡Shhhh! Recuerden que no debemos gritar –agregó Momiyi en silencio.

–¡Y quién dijo eso? –volvió a gritar Kyo, mientras le daba un golpe al conejo en la cabeza.

–¡No le pegues a Momiyi¡Gato perdedor! –Yuki se posicionó delante de Momiyi.

–¡Y quién se supone que me lo va a impedir? –Kyo seguía gritando.

–¡Cálmense! Shigure nos dijo que no gritáramos para no despertar a Ayame-san –repuso Tooru silenciosamente.

Kyo sólo cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y gimió molesto.

–Tooru, ellos solo te obedecen a ti –dijo Momiyi.

–¡Cállate! –dijo Kyo–. ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie!

Yuki que había estado muy pensativo dijo:

–Tengo qué hacer algo para que mi hermano no siga triste.

–Yo te quiero ayudar –saltó Momiyi tiernamente.

Los 3 (contando a Tooru) se pusieron a pensar en algo para animar a la serpiente.

"Yo también quiero hacer algo para que el tonto de Ayame ya no se sienta mal" pensó Kyo.

Un ambiente de tranquilidad volvió a reinar en la sala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame abrió los ojos lentamente.

La primera imagen que apareció fue la de su amigo Shigure que permanecía junto a él.

–Shi-chan –dijo amodorrado–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Son las 4:30 –contestó el perro.

–Mira, Mine te trajo esto – subió a la cama una canasta enorme de dulces y una hoja de papel estaba encima de todos ellos–. Se veía muy preocupada por ti, pero como no te puede ver en ese estado le dijimos que estabas profundamente dormido (aunque en realidad eso era cierto).

–Mine –murmuró pensando en la chica.

–Dijo que ella misma los había preparado.

Enseguida Shigure cogió la hoja de papel y la desdobló lentamente, la puso enfrente de la serpiente.

Comenzó a leer.

"¡Hola Ayame-san!

Sólo quería saber cómo se encuentra ya que desde ese día que no lo veo. Pero bueno, ojalá se recupere pronto para que se dé una vuelta por aquí. He vendido varios vestidos góticos y terminé algunos diseños que dejó comenzados, ojalá le gusten cuando los vea.

Quiero decirle que no se desanime, todo va a salir bien y el señor Hatori pronto regresará y le sonreirá, pero para eso usted tiene que verse bien y estar muy alegre.

Espero que le gusten los dulces que preparé. No es por presumir, pero ¡saben deliciosos!

Hasta pronto…

_Mine."_

–Lo que te dijo Mine en la carta tiene mucho de razón –comentó Shigure–. Tienes qué volver a mostrar esa sonrisa tuya Aya-chan. Debes levantarte de esa cama y volver a ver la luz del exterior. También, alimentarte como debes.

–Eso quiere decir…

–Ajá –afirmó el perro anticipadamente.

–Eso quiere decir ¡Que leíste la carta!

–Pero solo un poquito --U

–¡Entrometido! Je je –gritó Ayame.

–Además te ves mejor mostrando esa sonrisa –dijo señalando la sonrisa del serpiente.

–Gracias.

–Ya hablando en serio –repuso Shigure–. Probablemente no puedes volver a la forma de humano por esa depresión y otra causa podría ser el fuerte invierno.

–Sí, yo también había pensado en eso.

Ayame se quedó pensando en las palabras del perro.

–Lo del frío se puede arreglar fácilmente –dijo Shigure–. Pero lo demás…

–Es que no sé qué hacer para ya no sentirme así.

–Tienes razón –agregó el perro–. Pero, por lo pronto, tienes qué salir de este cuarto y convivir con los demás, eso te ayudará a salir de tu depresión. Además Hatori volverá… tiene qué hacerlo. Él no te puede dejar así.

–¿Él está enterado de mi situación? –preguntó la serpiente.

–Claro –Shigure le guiñó un ojo.

–Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez deba salir de aquí. Pero, qué debo vestir para protegerme del frío, no creo que algo me quede.

–Tal vez esto…

Shigure sacó de sus ropas un calcetín grueso de franela.

–Creo que vestir un calcetín es una muy mala idea --U

–Ya lo averiguaremos luego, por lo pronto, usa el calor de mi cuerpo.

Shigure se descubrió el pecho y Ayame lentamente se enrolló en el tórax del perro.

–Gracias Shi-chan –dijo débilmente la serpiente.

–Afuera hay un mundo que te espera.

Shigure abrió la puerta y la luz del exterior iluminó la habitación. Al principio, los rayos lastimaron los ojos de Ayame, pero luego de unos segundos se acostumbró.

Una diminuta esperanza había llegado a su corazón.

¿Sería esa fuerza capaz de volverlo a la normalidad?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero él disfrutaría de nuevo ese mundo.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Háganme saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo qué les gustó y qué no.

Bueno, ahora Aya-chan está preparado para volver a empezar de nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron sus reviews y a los que no lo hicieron, pero han leído estos dos capítulos también. Ok, aquí van las contestaciones:

IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl y lucikurosaki: Gracias! Muchas gracias! Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

Virgo no Shaka: Ok, pues este fue el segundo capítulo. Espera el tercero!

AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon: Sí "My Inmortal" está súper triste y bonita. Ojalá y t animes a hacer el fic Aya/Hatori yo lo leería con mucho gusto. Si lo escribes me avisas.

Naoko Nayamira: Tú también cuando publiques tu fic de fru ba me avisas y ya actualiza el de Inu! Este fic es para ti!

Esperen el próximo (y tal vez último) capítulo de Crudo Invierno. Hasta la vista!

Joe, the time traveler.


	3. Chapter 3: Flor Naciente

**Crudo Invierno.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Flor Naciente.**

**By: Joe, the time traveler.**

_Los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya, yo solo inventé la trama de este fic por diversión y no por otra cosa._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El invierno había menguado su furia. Ayame había aprovechado esos días para mirar el exterior y volver a ver la luz del sol. Tal vez eso lo haría salir poco a poco de su depresión. Los demás estaban muy contentos porque la serpiente estaba tratando de pasar de esos difíciles momentos, en especial Yuki y Shigure, quienes eran los que más se acercaban a él (Tooru también tenía muchas ganas de charlar con él pero la invadía la pena y ni qué decir de Kyo).

Él veía pensativo el jardín, tratando de no recordar nada de esa persona de cabello negro para no ponerse triste. Las hojas danzaban dejándose llevar por el frío viento invernal. Ayame se entretenía viendo aquel espectáculo, mientras sonreía. Decidió llenar sus pulmones de la brisa fresca dando un suspiro profundo.

Unos metros más allá, detrás de unos arbustos observaban la escena algunos espectadores: Tooru, Yuki y Shigure (Kyo estaba adentro de la casa soportando a Momiyi).

—Creo que le está yendo muy bien —le dijo el perro a los dos que estaban con él, los cuales afirmaron con una sonrisa.

De pronto vieron con cara de asombro al pequeño conejo que sin voltear a verlos atravesaba corriendo el jardín emocionado. Un sombrerito blanco con encajes le cubría la cabellera rubia y vestía un saco guindo con encajes también en las mangas.

—¡Aya-chan! —gritó algo agitado—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte…

El pequeño se acercó al animal deseando abrazarlo y que este lo abrazara también.

—¡Aya-chan! —dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas rosadas— Aya-chan…

La serpiente también comenzó a llorar entendiendo los sentimientos del pequeño. Él también tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de cubrirlo con sus brazos fuertemente para que toda aquella tristeza y melancolía se esfumaran. Los dos estaban allí, lavando su corazón con las gotas de lágrimas cálidas, lavándolo de esos sentimientos que ya habían ocupado demasiado su alma y era hora de darles la bienvenida a otros nuevos.

—Aya-chan… quisiera poder hacer algo para que vuelvas a sonreír.

El pequeño cubrió el alargado cuerpo de la serpiente con sus brazos. Ayame no podía decir una sola palabra, sentía un tremendo nudo en su corazón. Un nudo que tal vez podría ser desatado con el cariño de sus amigos y familiares. Pero por lo pronto él quería llorar. Él quería llorar para que su corazón abriera después como una flor acabada de nacer, una flor que reflejaba toda la belleza y la felicidad.

Enseguida los dos voltearon a un pequeño rincón del jardín, en donde se encontraba una pequeña flor de pétalos rosas. Tan bella.

—¡Qué flor tan hermosa! —exclamó Ayame una vez que ya se habían calmado.

El pequeño alemán se hincó admirando aquella planta con tanta curiosidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño que descubría el mundo observando las cosas.

Tooru, Yuki y Shigure observaban la escena completamente conmovidos. Tooru había derramado muchas lágrimas y llorado casi tanto como los dos que estaban allá, fue en ese momento cuando el perro le tocó la cabeza y le sonrió. Lo mismo hizo el chico de cabellos plateados y le tocó el hombro derecho para animarla. La chica rompió en llanto aun más, sintiendo a sus amigos muy cerca de ella.

—¡Tooru! —gritó sorpresivamente el conejo y se puso de pie, asustando a la onigiri (¡gracias por el nombre Naoko!).

—Ma… Mande —contestó aun sobreponiéndose del susto.

El pequeño se acercó lentamente con una mirada inocente al grupo de los tres mirones. Allí, se detuvo con sus enormes ojos castaños frente a la chica.

—¡Abrázame!

—¿Ehh? —Tooru no terminaba de entender.

—¡Quiero que me abraces!

—Ah… sí… 00

Lentamente la chica se acercó al conejo dudando, ya que aun no entendía las intenciones de Momiyi. Ella extendió sus brazos y cubrió completamente al rubio. Un pequeño "¡plaff!" se escuchó y un humo rosado salió de la nada. Un pequeño conejo blanco apareció debajo. Las ropas del pequeño aparecieron regadas en el suelo. El conejo levantó la cabeza y los miró a ellos.

El usagi fue dando pequeños saltos y se aproximó hacia la serpiente. Se metió entre la gruesa manta que cubría a Ayame del frío y allí los dos voltearon a verse.

—No te voy a dejar solo —dijo el niño.

—¡Gracias Momiyi!

Los dos se cubrieron con las ropas blancas. Y se quedaron admirando toda la tarde a aquella flor que acababa de abrir. A los pájaros que se posaban cerca para buscar alimento y al sol en su marcha por la bóveda celeste.

Shigure, Tooru y Yuki se acercaron después para pasar la tarde todos juntos (--U y el amargado neko dentro de la casa viendo la televisión). Organizaron un día de campo con algunos bocadillos preparados por la onigiri (Pues sí, solo ella ¿Quién más?).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el sol se ocultó, todos decidieron entrar a la casa antes de que la temperatura bajara y fuera peligroso para Ayame. Yuki ayudaba a su hermano a quitarle el frío con un baño caliente. Un baño muy reconfortante para la serpiente.

—Espero que te esté agradando hermano —le dijo el nezumi, mientras tallaba la cabeza de Ayame.

—Sí, este baño es tan relajante —él cerró los ojos y su hermano continuó con el masaje—. Gracias por preocuparte. Gracias porque ahora entiendes lo que pienso y siento. Y has decidido tratarme. Gracias hermano.

Yuki le sonrió a él. Una atmósfera de tranquilidad y paz reinaba en aquel lugar.

—Le agradezco a todos por lo que están haciendo por mí, por preocuparse, jamás pensé tener amigos como ustedes.

—Siempre estaremos contigo —el ratón puso una mirada seria, pero llena de ternura.

El agua estaba cálida. Tan cálida como los sentimientos que unían a esos dos hermanos. Los sentimientos que los hacían estar juntos y sonreír. Los dos disfrutaban de aquellos instantes. Los dos querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, ese tiempo en que ellos habían estado distanciados, no solo en cuerpo, si no también en alma y mente.

Ahora lo único que importaba para ellos era el presente, no querían voltear a ver el pasado, no querían ni siquiera voltear a ver de reojo el doloroso pasado que existió entre ellos.

—Ja ja ja —reía Yuki.

Los dos jugueteaban en aquella agua, echándose salpicones del líquido.

—Vamos, sube a mi cuerpo, es hora de salir —dijo el hermano pequeño.

La serpiente se enrolló en el cuerpo de Yuki y este salió de la tina, se enredó la toalla en la cintura y se alejó de allí.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—Esta noche quiero que duermas conmigo… Ayame —le dijo el inu levantándose de la mesa cuando había terminado su cena.

A la serpiente se le iluminaron los ojos, gracias al apoyo recibido. Unos metros más allá vio a Tooru que le sonreía muy contenta con sus dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza. Él correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Sí… gracias Shi-chan.

Entraron a la habitación de Shigure (la serpiente se enrolló en el brazo del escritor), la cual por primera vez no tenía esos montones de libros y hojas regados y aparte destilaba un aroma agradable.

El perro colocó a la serpiente en el futón y lo cubrió con gruesas mantas, enseguida él se quitó su hakama y entró también entre las cobijas.

—Te dije que utilizaras el calor de mi cuerpo, así que puedes hacerlo…

La serpiente obedeció, juntó su cuerpo con el de Shigure, mientras observaba los brillantes ojos de este.

La noche fue cayendo lentamente y la oscuridad lo cubría todo. Los dos cuerpos eran abrazados por el sueño rindiéndose completamente ante él y regalándose calor mutuamente.

"Hatori-chan" murmuró Ayame entre sueños.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

_Ok__, pues esto fue el 3er capítulo. Ojalá y les haya gustado más que los anteriores. Siento haberme tardado tanto. Pero bueno. Dejen reviews por favor!_

_En este capítulo intenté hacer los párrafos más grandes (no sé si se dieron cuenta) para que fueran más palabras que espacios._

_Quiero agradecerles a las personas que han mandado un review muchas, muchas gracias, en realidad lo agradezco, gracias a ustedes este fic no durará solo tres capítulos. Gracias a:_ IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl, Naoko Nayamira, AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon, Virgo no Shaka y lucikurosaki

_He leído en varios fics que dicen que han sacado varias historias por contestar reviews (así que no los contestaré)¿Qué tan cierto es esto?_

_Siento que he cambiado mucho la personalidad de Ayame, pero es por el mismo problema de la depresión y a Momiyi lo describí como un niñito, espero no haber exagerado. La verdad yo ya me estoy cansando de que Ayame siga como serpiente._

_Manden su opinión acerca de esto, en realidad quisiera saber qué piensan._

_Yo me imagino el humo que sale cuando alguien se transforma en animal de un color rosado, no sé qué color sea este en el animé ya que yo leo el manga._

_Bueno, pues nos vemos en el tercer capítulo. Hasta pronto!__ Bye!_

_Joe, the time traveler._


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdo

**Crudo Invierno.**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Recuerdo.**

**By: Joe, the time traveler.**

**Los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya, yo solo inventé la trama de este fic por diversión y no por otra cosa.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Sí, así es. Queremos hacer una peuqueña reunioncilla.

Shigure sostenía con su mano izquierda el teléfono, mientras se encontraba tirado en su futón. Traía puestos sus anteojos, ya que había comenzado a escribir una nueva historia, una historia de romance.

---Ajá... Reúne a toda la familia y los esperamos aquí este fin de semana a las diez ¡Adiós!

Dijo despidiéndose. Colgó el teléfono y salió a la cocina. Se sentó en la mesita y siguió trabajando en su historia.

---Tengo qué aprovechar mi inspiración.

En eso la serpiente se arrastraba lentamente con dirección a la sala, ahí vería una de sus telenovelas favoritas y se acomodaría en un sillón.

---¡Buenos días Aya-chan!

---¿¡Qué hay Shi-chan?

---Veo que amaneciste de buen humor ---le dijo sonriendo y con el bolígrafo acomodado en su oreja izquierda.

---Eh... digamos que sí.

Llegó a la sala y el neko estaba viendo el animé de Mogueta y comiendo cereales de chocolate en un plato. Vio llegar a la serpiente y subió al sillón arrastrándose, se enrolló y dirigió una mirada atenta al televisor.

---¿Quieres ver la telenovela? ---preguntó el neko.

Ayame afirmó y el gato anaranjado cambió al canal de las telenovelas.

---¡Gracias Kyon Kyon!

Kyo puso una expresión amargada, pero por dentro se sentía bien. Se paró del sillón y se alejó hacia la cocina.

---¿Te das cuenta que vivimos con una serpiente? ---le dijo a Tooru que entraba a la sala con una charola. Tooru solo lo miraba sin entender---. Un día de estos podría meterse a mi habitación mientras duermo y enrollarse en mi cuello y asfixiarme.

Puso las manos alrededor de su cuello e hizo cara de como si se lo estuvieran apretando, con su lengua de fuera.

---No seas exagerado gato tonto ---le dijo Yuki que también iba a la sala.

---¿¡Queeé? --- Kyo puso una expresión severa y desafió a Yuki, pero este ignorándolo se fue a sentar junto a su hermano quien miraba atentamente su telenovela.

Tooru también fue a sentarse al otro lado de Ayame y puso una taza de té de canela en una mesita.

­---¡Para ti Ayame-san!

La serpiente sonrió.

---Gracias Tooru-chan.

Continuaron viendo los tres la telenovela. Shigure seguía trabajando en su historia, muy concnentrado. Kyo, por su parte, miraba de reojo el televisro desde la cocina y cuando alguien lo miraba, volteaba su cabeza muy despistado, fingiendo que no le gustaban las telenovelas.

Eran los últimos días de invierno. El frío se marchaba poco a poco para dejar entrar al calor primaveral, ese calor que dejaba crecer a las flores y al verde pasto. El olor de las flores de cerezo comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. Un olor que le traía mucha nostalgia a Ayame. Un olor que traía recuerdos en su mente. Una vista hacia el pasado.

_My eyes met your again, we talked a little_

_My heart throbbed and I hid my feelings behind a smile_

_As I was afraid I might not be able to go back to the times_

_when I had bot known you_

_The wind has already gotten cold_

_Laughing voices fill the air with white breath_

_It may be because of the winter _

_that I feel like crying for nothing_

_My love grew when we couldn't met_

_My heart ached because my voice didn't reach you_

_Why sometimes my heart aches so much?_

_Why always my heart goes out to you?_

_I can't think of anyone but you_

Tooru, Shigure, Momiyi, Kyo y Hatori le ayudaban a Yuki a sembrar algunos árboles en el jardín. El suave aroma de los árboles de cerezo inundaba el ambiente y los árboles llenos de hermosos pétalos rosados embellecían el jardín. Luego de un arduo trabajo se sentaron a descansar un poco y comer paletas de hielo.

---Se ve muy cansado Hatori-san, tome.

Tooru repartía las paletas entre cada uno de ellos.

---¡Gracias Tooru! ---dijeron Yuki y Kyo al mismo tiempo dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia la onigiri.

---¡Está delicioso Tooru-chan! ---gritó Momiyi encantado y con sus mejillas rosadas.

---Yo también estoy muy, muy cansado Tooru-chan, ¿Me puedes dar dos? ---exclamó el exagerado de Shigure.

---Tú no has hecho nada Shigure, no te quejes ---dijo Hatori.

---En realidad los que hemos hecho el trabajo pesado hemos sido Hatori y yo ---dijo Yuki.

De pronto una figura pesada se trepó en la espalda de Hatori, seguida por un fuerte viento.

---¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes Hatori-chan! ---se oyó una voz gritona.

---Ya llegó el hentai ---dijo Kyo.

---¡Hola Ayame-san! ---saludó Tooru a la serpiente.

---¡Hola Aya-chan! ---le dijo Shigure.

---Hoy te ves muy linda Tooru ---exclamó Ayame con sus ademanes extravagantes.

Quitó la plaeta de hielo de la boca de Hatori y comenzó a comérsela él.

­---Mmm... ¡de fresas con crema! ---gritó de nuevo, aun colgado en la espalda de Hatori.

---Me estoy quedando sin aire Ayame ---decía Hatori con dificultad.

Todos rieron.

_Little by little the warmth you left me with is going out_

_If it's gone completely, what will my body mean?_

_Seized with several impulses, I'm lost in a maze with no exit_

_The sense of reality urges me suddenly to find the way out _

_But why can't I live this place, so strangely?_

_I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow_

_as if nothing had happened _

_I've always walked in such a manner_

_But I can't control this game as I wish_

_Please tell me that this pain i surely an illusion_

_Please tell me that I'm not like myself at all now_

_Please tell me, because otherwise, I'll yearn for your warmth again_

El recuerdo terminó.

"Te quiero mi amor"

Tooru lloraba conmovida por la telenovela.

---¡Toma! ---le dijo Yuki entregándole un pañuelo.

---Gra... Gracias.

Continuó llorando, lo mismo que Ayame, hasta que la telenovela terminó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Ha quedado muy bonito el jardín con todas esas flores y ese pasto que sembró Yuki ¿No es así Ayame? ---le dijo Shigure.

---Sip ---afirmó la serpiente que se encontraba enrollada en el cuerpo del perro.

Admiraba la bella flor de pétalos que habían visto Momiyi y él días atrás. Se encontraba en el centro de todo el jardín. Un anillo de pequeñas y delicadas flores de pétalos blancos rodeaban a esta y más allá de estas había pasto verde con forma de arco. Los árboles de cerezo se encontraban en la orilla del jardín. Un viento helado recorrió el lugar, pero la serpiente se ocultó en las ropas de Shigure.

---Entremos, ya está oscureciendo y la temperatura está bajando ---le dijo Shigure a Ayame.

La noche cayó lentamente y todos se fueron a dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La serpiente abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Yuki ya se había despertado como de costumbre. Siempre madrugaba para ayudarle a Tooru con el desayuno.

Se separó de las sábanas e irguió su cuerpo en la cama.

Empezaba a sentir un tremendo vacío en su estómago. Se propuso llegar hasta la cocina para comer algo.

Oyó algo de bullicio que provenía del exterior. Escuchó la voz de Tooru y la de su amigo Shigure alardeando como de costumbre. Pero ¿Por qué? Usualmente la casa era muy silenciosa (Excepto cuando el nezumi y el neko comenzaban a discutir y a pelearse o cuando llegaba Kagura).

---¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó algunos pasos y enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del exterior que iluminó la habitación. Ayame miraba atentamente al otro lado para averiguar qué pasaba.

---Shi... ¿Shigure?

El perro asomó su cabeza y le sonrió. Nuevamente traía sus anteojos puestos.

---Aya-chan veo que ya despertaste ¡Mira quién está aquí!

Un hombre alto se aproximó hacia la entrada. Su cabello cubría completamente la mitad de su rostro. Su cara seria mostró una leve sonrisa.

---¡Hola Ayame!

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Una enorme sensación de gritar y sonreír lo invadió, pero luego sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dos lágrimas tibias resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

Vio nuevamente la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión que liberó una cortina de niebla. Ayame lloraba de alegría. El largo cabello plateado cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Con las manos apretaba fuertemente las sábanas. Volvía a ser de nueva aquella persona.

**Fin del capítulo 4...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koñañachiwa! je je. Cómo están todos? Disculpen la tardanza! Por favor no me maten y es que por la falta de tiempo y la escasez de ideas no pude escribir a tiempo este capítulo. Además lo estoy haciendo para descansar un poco y es que se acerca un examen importantísimo y he estudiado muchísimo, sobre todo en la madrugada. Tengo unas ojeras que ya hasta parezco mapache. Les prometo que trataré de escribir rápido el siguiente capítulo y eso sí lo voy a hacer algo largo porque este me quedó un poco flojillo y apresurado. Dejen reviews onegai! Les agradezco infinitamente la gran ayuda que me han proporcionado. Sus comentarios me han servido de mucho y me han animado bastante, les estoy eternamente agradecido sinceramente y les invito a que sigan leyendo, aun le queda mucho a este fic. Bueno, pues, ahora pasamos a las contestaciones:

**Naoko Nayamira: **Qué onda? No he podido contestar tus mensajes y ya sabrás por qué je je, es que ando pobre. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por decir que tengo mucho potencial je je. Tú también tienes y bastante, diría que más que yo, escribes muy bien (Y empezaste escribiendo mucho mejor que como yo empecé). Voy a hacer que tus ojos descansen de tanto llorar, este capi no lo hice sentimental. Y ya síguele, síguele a tu fic! Ya quiero leer más!

**IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl: **Hola, hola! Como viste Aya-chan dejó de ser serpiente en este chapter. Y espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque no le eché tantas ganas. Ya he leído algunos de los fics que me dijiste. Pronto leeré más. Pendiente con el siguiente capítulo.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Gracias por tu review! (Una reverencia) Me reí mucho con eso del avión je je. Ya leí el primer capi de tu historia, ten paciencia, pronto leeré el segundo es que no he tenido mucha oportunidad de usar el internet. Me pareció que tu historia es muy original y me encantan los misterios. Gracias también por el review que me dejaste en "The last wish" y se me olvidó anunciar que es un oneshot. Ah, se me olvidaba que no soy escritora, soy escritor je je y pues eso de constante tampoco, porque me tardé mucho, pero voy a publicar el quinto cap lo más pronto que pueda (En cuanto haga el examen).

**Lady Palas: **Muchísimas gracias! Me encantó tu review. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, juro que en el siguiente me voy a esforzar el triple. Y sí, aun hay mucho que ver así que quédate sintonizada nn.

**Shadil: **Qué bueno que te gusta mi fic! Estoy encantado de esribirlo para que ustedes lo lean y me digan su opinión. Aya-chan también es mi favorito por muchas razones. Y voy a tratar de no hacerlo sufrir tanto, bueno, tal vez sí. Y bueno pues aquí regresó el "hombre de cabello negro". Quédate pendiente para que veas lo que pasa entre ellos dos. Y sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien como Shigure je je. ¿¡Cómo que corregir es un defecto tuyo? Claro que no, imagínate si corregir fuera un defecto cómo estaríamos. Gracias por fijarte en esos "errores". Mira, yo leo el manga y allí escriben "Momiyi" con "y", sí he notado que todos ustedes lo escriben con "j", pero como tengo influencias del manga. Sí he visto imágenes del animé en donde el "humo" es blanco. Pero, no sé, lo puse así por un exceso de imaginación que tenía entonces je je. Gracias!

**Edward Van Dort: **Tal vez sí, tal vez no, el caso es que desde que leí el octavo tomo del manga muchas ideas que tenía acerca de esta historia cambiaron. El final va a ser diferente a como lo tenía planeado. Te agradezco mucho tu review.

**Cerdo Volador: **Me causó bastante gracias tu review. Estuvo muy divertido. Arigatou! Arigatou! Je je, a mí también me encanta Momiyi, yo también soy del signo del conejo y una personita (llamada Naoko) me llama "lindo usagi" desde que lo sabe 3 ¿Tú de cuál signo chino eres? Tendré cuidado de no hacer sufrir al neko neko o si no tú me harás algo ja ja. Me diste una idea con tu review (acerca de Kyon Kyon), esa idea la iba a plasmar en este chapter, pero decidí dejarla para el siguiente. No iba a contestar los reviews, pero como recibí muchos (gracias a usetedes y a Kami-sama) no podía quedarme sin contestarlos.

**Virgo no Shaka: **Disculpa por no haber contestado los reviews en el tercer capi (Ya que el tuyo es del segundo). Aquí estuvo el cuarto capi ¿Qué te parece? Y muchas gracias por las flores que me echas nn

Por cierto los versos que escribí son fragmentos de dos canciones de Ayumi Hamasaki (Mi cantante de j-pop favorita) Los primeros son de "Because of you" y los demás son de "Game". Escúchenlas, están muy buenas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! No pierdan la pista.

Sayonara!

_Joe, the time traveler_


	5. Chapter 5: Deseo

Crudo Invierno.

Capítulo 5:

Deseo.

By: Joe the time traveler.

Los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya. Yo sólo inventé la trama de este fic por diversión y no por otra cosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame escuchó una serie de pasos fuertes que se dirigían hacia su habitación. Enderezó su alargado cuerpo para poder ver mejor a esa persona. Del otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar la voz de Shigure que hablaba muy animado con alguien, pero ¿con quién?

El corazón había comenzado a latirle a gran velocidad. ¿Realmente era esa persona que él se imaginaba? Miró a un lado de la cama y el nezumi ya se había levantado desde hacía algunas horas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando que un gran destello de luz terminara de iluminar la densa oscuridad. La serpiente seguía intrigada, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba. De repente, el perro apareció y rápidamente adornó su rostro con una sonrisa dirigida a Ayame.

—¡Hola Aya-chan! ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! —el perro siguió sonriendo—. ¡Adivina quién ha venido a verte!

El corazón del Rey seguía latiendo a mil por hora. Los nervios le recorrían de punta apunta.

—¡Acércate! —le dijo el perro a alguien.

Un hombre alto apareció. Las gruesas sombras cubrían su rostro, pero aun así este se podía apreciar. El pelo oscuro le cubría la parte derecha del rostro. Él traía una gabardina de un color negro. Sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días Ayame!

La serpiente se sintió invadida por una inmensa alegría. Dos tibias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Él agachó la cabeza y continuó llorando. Pero, su llanto no era de tristeza, amargura o inclusive impotencia como los anteriores, sino, que este llanto estaba lleno de la alegría más pura que podía existir en el mundo.

Una espesa cortina de niebla se extendió por la habitación. Todos los presentes sabían lo que sucedería (Yuki, Kyo y Tooru se acercaron para admirar la escena). La piel verde y escamosa de la serpiente fue sustituida por una tersa piel rosada. El largo cabello volvió a crecerle, tan plateado como las mismas estrellas.

La nube se disipó lentamente, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ayame (Tooru completamente roja tuvo qué taparse los ojos). Él apretó las sábanas de la cama con sus dedos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había recuperado esa mirada llena de brillantez que siempre había poseído.

—Creo que soy yo de nuevo je, je.

Cerró sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro. Con él, todas las penas se habían ido.

—¡Hatori-chan! —gritó animadamente.

—Sí, ha vuelto a ser él mismo —dijo Kyo.

Hatori se fue acercando lentamente hacia la cama. Se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que Ayame sin dejar de mirarlo en un solo momento. El hombre de largos cabellos estiró las sábanas para cubrirse el cuerpo con ellas.

—Ayame, ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —dijo el dragón poniendo cariñosamente una mano sobre la cabeza del otro.

Ayame saltó sobre Hatori y lo abrazó (hasta casi asfixiarlo) ignorando a los presentes.

—¡Vámonos! Ya se acabó la función ¡Todos, fuera! —Shigure comenzó a sacar a los "intrusos" de la habitación—. ¡Vamos! No se retrasen ¡Caminen! ¡Fuera!

—¡Oh! ¡No empujes baka inu! —reclamó Kyo.

Al cerrar la puerta el lugar quedó en total oscuridad. Los dos quedaron mirándose mutuamente, como si el mundo no existiera para ellos.

—Hatori-chan, te extrañé.

Las palabras fueron apagadas. Lentamente el chico de cabellos plateados fue agachándose y fue acercando sus labios a los de Hatori (quien aun seguía sentado en el suelo), pero dejó suficiente espacio entre ellos. Ambos podían sentir el tibio vaho que salía de sus bocas.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos. Ninguno se decidía a acercarse hasta que Ayame lo hizo lentamente y con cuidado, pero luego desistió. Tomó la barbilla del dragón y este comenzó a acercarse más y más, pero Ayame se alejó.

—Dime Hatori-chan…

—Sí ¿Qué cosa?

Ayame puso una cara seria, pero que reflejaba algo de dolor.

—¿Tu amas a Tooru-chan?

El dragón quedó completamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Esa que nunca se imaginaba que le harían.

—Yo… yo… —dudó al no saber qué responder.

Ayame sonrió un poco y se tocó el pecho.

—No te preocupes… ya obtuve la respuesta.

Se bajó de la cama. Encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en el buró adjunto y fue hasta el armario hecho de roble, de allí sacó uno de los abrigos que se encontraba en el interior y se lo puso. Era de color guindo y en las mangas y el cuello estaba cubierto con pelos de oso pardo.

Hatori se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Ayame.

—Ayame… en una semana volveré a Estados Unidos.

—¡Tan pronto! —volteó de repente y su cabello voló.

—Sí, solo pude conseguir este tiempo para venir a verte. Pero, quiero que vengas conmigo.

La cara de Hatori mostró seriedad nuevamente.

—Te has dejado crecer el cabello ¿Verdad? —Ayame cambió de tema.

—Oh, sí…

—Ya veo —dijo el de cabellos plateados y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

—Por favor, dime si aceptarás venir conmigo —se acercó nuevamente a él.

El hebi pudo una cara pensativa.

—Mmm… no lo sé, tengo qué analizarlo. Es difícil dejar esta vida y…

Hatori colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Ayame para callarlo.

—Sólo dímelo.

El doctor de los Soumas se sentó al lado de Ayame, quien mostró seriedad (como pocas veces) y guardaron silencio unos momentos.

—Por favor. Déjame pensarlo en estos días.

Ayame se recostó y colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hatori, quien comenzó a acariciarla suavemente y con movimientos relajantes. Dejándose envolver en esa atmósfera de tranquilidad la serpiente cerró los ojos.

—Te extrañé demasiado. Extrañé tanto estos momentos contigo.

—Shhh… ya estoy aquí —dijo el doctor tiernamente.

—Gracias…

Ayame recargó lentamente su cabeza en el cuerpo de Hatori, quien le rodeó la cintura con sus dos brazos. Quedaron unidos en ese cálido abrazo.

Ayame se sentía realmente bien. Ese sentimiento que hace tanto tiempo no experimentaba. Como cuando los árboles se llenan de nuevo de flores en primavera, o como cuando las aves vuelan a través del cielo azul.

El contacto con esos hermosos ojos azules le daba confianza y una felicidad divina. No quería hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, mirarlo y saber que estaría allí para siempre, aunque en realidad no fuera así.

Tomó la mano del dragón y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era mediodía y los habitantes de la casa se reunían uno a uno en la sala para ver la telenovela (como ya era acostumbrado) favorita de Ayame. Un delicioso aroma a galletas inundaba la cocina y también el resto de la casa.

Yuki entraba del jardín y le sonrió a Tooru. Kyo, por su parte, acababa de terminar de bañarse y entraba a la sala con una tolla húmeda en la cabeza. Shigure salía de su habitación (con los lentes puestos y algunas hojas de papel en su mano). Momiji, que acababa de llegar saludaba a todos (vestía una camisa azul marino de manga corta, que por la parte de atrás se alargaba con forma de rectángulo y le llegaba un poco arriba de las corvas y un short de color blanco).

—¡Qué onda Tooru-chan!

—¡Hola Momiji-kun!

La onigiri sacaba las galletas recién horneadas de la estufa.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó el conejo, quien luego volteó a ver a Kyo—. Kyo ¿Puedo bañarme contigo la próxima vez?

—¡¡Enano qué cosas dices! —gritó completamente sonrojado—. No cabe duda que el hentai hebi te está contagiando lo pervertido —el gato golpeó a Momiji aun con la cara muy roja.

—¡Waaaahhh! ¡Kyo me pegó!

—¡Baka neko, métete con alguien de tu tamaño! —protestó Yuki.

—¿Alguien como tú por ejemplo? —desafió el gato.

Los dos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas diabólicas y cerraron los puños con fuerza.

—¡Vamos chicos, no peleen! —Tooru los separó con esfuerzo.

—Sí, chicos, háganle caso a la princesa de la casa —una voz conocida los distrajo, era la voz de Ayame que salía de la habitación de Yuki con Hatori en un lado.

Tooru le dio un beso a Momiji en la frente para que dejara de llorar.

—¡Buenos días Ayame-san —saludó Tooru.

—¡Qué onda Aya-chan! —gritó el usagi muy animado (y mega-ultra-recuperado del golpe con el beso de la onigiri je je je).

—¡Buenos días Shigure! —le dijo Ayame al perro que se encontraba muy concentrado en un rincón. Nadie había notado su presencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Aya-chan! —dijo secamente y volvió la vista a sus papeles.

—¡Creo que ya es hora! —el hebi corrió con paso pequeños para acercarse a la televisión. Yuki cogió el control y la encendió.

Todos los presentes se acercaron al sofá que se encontraba en frente del televisor y se sentaron en él. Tooru fue por las galletas y sirvió té de canela para todos.

—¡Té de canela, mi favorito! —exclamó Ayame— ¡Arigatou Tooru-chan!

Emitió una risilla para corresponder la sonrisa del hebi y se sentó de su lado izquierdo. Apenas comenzaba la canción de entrada.

—Shigure me han dicho que tú eres el que escribió esa telenovela —prorrumpió Ayame.

—¿¡¡Es cierto eso? —preguntó Yuki boquiabierto y con los ojos de sorpresa bien abiertos al igual que todos los demás. Se oyó un "Oh, Shi-chan se ha vuelto un escritor famoso ¡Es un genio!" por parte de Momiji.

—No. No es cierto ja, ja, ja—agregó el perro. Al mismo tiempo, todos hicieron una estrepitosa caída estilo animé (obvio, esto es de un animé --U).

"Ya lo sabía" pensó Hatori, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

—Ja, ja, ja eso fue divertido —rió el conejo. Mientras, Ayame y Shigure se guiñaban un ojo y sonreían mutuamente como diciendo "cayeron de nuevo".

—¡¡No nos engañen hentai y perro tonto! —espetó Kyon Kyon casi golpeando a los dos y Tooru en un lado tratando de calmarlo.

—Kyo, en esta monótona y dolorosa vida tienes que reír ¡¡Qué seríamos los humanos sin la risa! —actuó el perro con chorros de lágrimas (fingidos por supuesto) resbalándoles por las mejillas.

Momiji aplaudió la actuación y Ayame le guiñó de nuevo un ojo al perro diciéndole "¡Eso estuvo genial Shigure!". Hatori meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y Kyo se quedó con cara de no haber entendido nada. Tooru reía tontamente, ya que tampoco había entendido.

—¡Cállense que ya empezó! —se quejó el nezumi.

Se quedaron así una hora (de vez en cuando el hebi y el inu volvían a hacer una que otra bromilla, pero Yuki los callaba y Momiji los aplaudía alegre. Todos comían las galletas que Tooru les había preparado. Ayame y la onigiri lloraban a cántaros al igual que el usagi por las escenas románticas.

Al final todos recogieron los platos y vasos que habían ensuciado y los llevaron hasta el fregadero para ahorrarle trabajo a Tooru.

—¡Yo te ayudo Tooru-chan! —saltó Momiji.

—¡A un lado! —gritó el hebi—. El Rey se quitará su corona y sus ropas sagradas para lavar los trastes.

—¡No… no… como crees Ayame-san —se opuso Honda—. Yo lo haré.

—No, yo lo haré —continuó el de cabellos plateados—. Tú mientras ve a ponerte unas ropas apropiadas para una princesa y quítate este deshonroso delantal —acercó su rostro al de Tooru y le cogió la barbilla (Tooru temblaba completamente roja).

Kyo quien veía todo desde lo lejos le metió una tremenda patadota a Ayame en la cara para que dejara en paz a la chica y este cayó casi inconsciente.

—Más deshonroso eres tú hentai —dijo tronándose los dedos.

—A… Ayame-san ¿¡Estás bien? —gritó la de cabellos castaños tratando de despertar al pobre "muerto".

Cuando por fin Ayame pudo levantarse (y cada uno estaba en su habitación o en el patio) lavó los trastes sucios junto con la onigiri y el conejo y también jugaban con burbujas. Tooru después subió a cambiarse de ropas por órdenes insistentes de Ayame.

Tooru se puso un traje de marinerito de color blanco y con líneas rosadas adornándolo y con mangas cortas abultadas (como las de Blancanieves) y se continuaba (ya que estaba pegado) con una falda (estilo las falditas de las Sailor Scouts) que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Ayame le hizo cuatro trencitas de lado derecho de la cabeza y otras cuatro del lado izquierdo. Además, le ayudó a pintarle las uñas de las manos de color rosa.

Cuando salieron al patio. Todos la miraban atónitos.

—Te ves realmente sexy Tooru-chan —otra vez Ayame le cogió la barbilla y casi le daba un beso, pero Yuki lo detuvo (cabe decir que con un golpe en la cabeza, ¡ya déjenlo pobrecillo!)—. Dile que se ve sexy Yuki nii-chan.

—¡Te ves hermosa Honda! —dijo serenamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No… Yo… Eh…

Tooru quedó completamente roja. Logró reunirlos a todos de nuevo en una mesa que se encontraba en el patio.

—¿Momiji-kun quieres helado?

—¡Ajá! —contestó enérgico y luego la chica le ofreció a los demás.

Entró a la cocina y fue por el helado.

—Yo te ayudo Tooru-chan, no vaya a ser que te ensucies el vestido —gritó el hebi para que la onigiri la oyera y entró también a la cocina.

Los dos sirvieron nieve de diferentes sabores en platitos pequeños. Pero Ayame vio expectante de pronto una pequeña rosa que se encontraba a un lado del lavabo. La tocó delicadamente y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Es tuya esta flor Tooru-chan? —le dijo a la chica quien estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y regresar al patio.

—Oh, sí es mía…

—Ya veo ¡Es hermosa!

—Sí, es que un día cuando salía de la escuela y caminaba de regreso a la casa la vi, allí sola, tratando de combatir el frío y decidí traerla para protegerla y cuidarla. Entonces, decidí depositar un deseo en la flor.

—¿Depositar un deseo en la flor? —dijo Ayame confundido.

—Sí, bueno es una tonta creencia que me contaron las chicas de la preparatoria. En realidad, no tiene sentido…

—Vamos, cuéntamela. Quiero que lo hagas —la animó el chico de cabellos plateados.

—Está bien. Se dice que si ves una flor que te guste, pide algo que desees fervientemente cerca de ella y si le echas ganas y la cuidas con todo tu cariño el deseo se te hará realidad.

—Es una leyenda hermosa…

—Sí.

Salieron al patio con todos los platitos de helado y estuvieron allí los siete comiéndolo y bromeando, tomando el fresco de la tarde. Ayame había quedado muy pensativo con lo que le contó Tooru.

—¡Está delicioso! —gritó el usagi.

Hatori que reía con Momiji, notó de pronto la expresión de Ayame.

—¿Te pasa algo Aya?

—No, estoy bien. Hatori-chan —le sonrió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Ya nos vamos Tooru-chan! —me despedí de los que estaban en ese lugar— ¡Adiós Shigure! ¡Me despiden de mi nii-chan! Daremos un paseo por la ciudad.

Él sólo hizo un ademán con su mano para corresponder mi despedida y miró de nuevo sus escritos. Sin duda había estado muy extraño en toda la mañana. Tomé el brazo de Hatori y salimos de la casa.

—¡Ah! —suspiré profundamente. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de pasear, hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de la casa y caminaba con mis propias piernas. También tenía que ir a visitar mi tienda e ir a ver a Mine-chan.

—Depositar un deseo en una flor —murmuré con una voz casi inaudible (al recordar lo que la princesita me había dicho), pero que Hatori-chan pudo escuchar.

—¿Dijiste algo Ayame? —me preguntó sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.

—Eh, no… yo no… —seguí pensando—. Hatori-chan… ¿Notaste que Shigure estuvo algo extraño esta tarde?

—¿Extraño? —me preguntó— Eh, sí debe ser por su sentimiento.

—¿Por su sentimiento? —dije confundido, pero algo allá afuera me dejó asombrado y no pude terminar la frase— ¡¡Mira ese auto!

Señalé un auto deportivo de color plateado que estaba en el estacionamiento.

—¿¡Es tu auto? —él afirmó—. En realidad estás ganando mucho dinero en Estados Unidos —Hatori sólo sonrió tímidamente.

Nos subimos a él y una vez que arrancamos comencé a observar los alrededores atentamente.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a un restaurante que me llamó mucho la atención por su fachada a la antigua. Me bajé del auto completamente asombrado y seguí a Hatori hasta la entrada. Allí un hombre con esmoquin nos atedió muy educadamente.

—¡Buenas tardes señores! —hizo una ligera reverencia— ¿Tienen reservación?

Hatori-chan se acercó a él.

—Sí, es Souma Hatori.

Yo admiré todo el interior. Desde las hermosas pinturas de la pared de la era Edo, pasando por los meseros que atendían a los clientes y hasta llegar a la sabrosa comida que servían; tanto japonesa, como europea y americana.

—Por aquí —habló el hombre y nos condujo hasta una mesa vacía.

Nos peguntaron por lo que queríamos comer y Hatori pidió sopa con miso y dos hamburguesas, entonces yo pedí lo mismo, estaba completamente ansioso por probar la comida, la de otras mesas se veía antojable ya que traía demasiada hambre.

—¿Tienes hambre Ayame? —me preguntó tiernamente y sonrió un poco, en realidad me conocía muy bien como para leer mis expresiones.

—Je je sí —admití.

—Por favor, piensa detenidamente lo que te propuse —me dijo tocándome suavemente una mano.

—Sí, lo haré.

Luego de unos minutos el mesero trajo nuestros platillos y comenzamos a comer. Me gustaba mirarlo atentamente cuando comía, admirar esos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo de la noche y ese cabello negro que le quedaba tan bien. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y me sonrió.

Mientras comía, analizaba las ventajas y desventajas de irme con él.

—¿Y cómo va tu relación con Yuki? —me preguntó de repente.

Le conté las cosas que habíamos vivido en todo ese tiempo y todas las cosas que habíamos compartido. Volví a percibir su aroma a ciruelo blanco, ese aroma que me hacía olvidar todos los problemas. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida de limón y me di cuenta que ni siquiera había tocado la mía, entonces hice lo mismo sin dejar de mirarlo en un solo momento.

—Creo que mi viaje no sirvió para nada —dijo—. Vine a ver por qué no podías volver a convertirte en humano y pues, ya estás bien.

—No digas eso, en realidad fue por ti por quien volví a mi figura de humano, todos habían intentado cualquier cosa para "curarme" y no lo consiguieron de ninguna forma. Hasta que te volví a ver, tú fuiste el que me hizo sentir esa felicidad que siempre siento. Eso prueba que tú eres la persona más importante para mí.

Hatori sólo sonrió tímidamente. Hatori siempre sonríe cuando está de mi lado. No sé por qué, pero puedo hacer que él saque ese lado relajado y cambie sus caras serias.

Terminamos nuestra comida y pagamos la cuenta y avanzamos hasta la entrada, no sin antes dejarle propina al mesero que nos atendió tan amablemente.

Nuevamente subimos al auto.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos Hatori?

—Vamos —hizo una pausa— a un parque al que me gusta mucho ir.

Sí, estoy seguro que Hatori-chan es la persona que nació para mí, con cada segundo que pasaba me daba cuenta de eso, con tan solo mirarlo y estar cerca de él. Cuando lo volví a ver en la mañana fue como ver un faro en la oscuridad, ver esa luz al final del túnel.

Cuando la gente lo mira, piensa que está enojado y no se le acerca, pero en realidad así es él, es tímido y siempre piensa en los demás. Una persona muy gentil.

Tenía su brazo izquierdo recargado en el asiento (mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el volante), volteó a verme en un instante y me sonrió, luego puso su brazo sobre mí y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Me sonrojé un poco y pude ver que él también.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori lo había dejado ya en su tienda, prometiéndole que regresaría por él más tarde, pero antes tenía que ir a "adentro" a visitar a Akito.

Abrió la puerta del local con sumo cuidado y vio a Mine acomodando algunos trajes con su hermoso vestido de color negro, ella volteó, primero sin reaccionar y luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verlo.

—¡¡Ayame!

Saltó hacia él y lo abrazó con gran fuerza.

—¡Al fin te curaste de tu enfermedad!

—¿Eh, enfermedad? ¡Ah, sí! —le siguió la corriente.

—¡Te extrañé!

Sí, él también anisaba estar en ese lugar de nuevo. Estar con esa amiga que siempre lo apoyaba y se preocupaba por él, simplemente extrañaba estar con esa persona en el que él confiaba.

—Ah… ¿Y eso? —dijo señalando curiosa a un gran ramo de claveles que sostenía el chico entre sus manos.

—¡Oh! tenemos que meterlas en agua.

Mine trajo rápidamente un jarrón con agua para meterlo allí.

—¡Te ves hermosa Mine-chan!

La chica de trencitas y lentes le sonrió.

—¡Arigatou!

—Vamos… cuéntame qué hiciste en todo este tiempo —la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el mostrador. Comieron galletas y té mientras conversaban alegremente y a carcajada suelta.

De pronto, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro y yukata florida entró tímidamente a la tienda y veía cada uno de los diseños que estaban colgados en los maniquís. Mine y Ayame la siguieron con la vista hasta que él se acercó a ella para atenderla.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó alegremente, mientras le tomaba una mano— En esta tienda estamos para hacer realidad sus fantasías, ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

La chica alzó lentamente la cabeza y Ayame la miró fijamente a sus ojos oscuros.

—Ri… Ritsu —el hebi se sorprendió de ver a su primo—. Creí que eras… que eras una chica.

En eso los grandes ojos del mono se llenaron de lágrimas y lanzó un grito ensordecedor.

—¡¡Perdón… perdón por parecer mujer! ¡¡Que me perdone todo el mundo! ¡¡Que perdonen a todos lo hombres que nos vestimos de mujer!

—¿E… es hombre? —preguntó Mine confundida.

—Sí, es mi primo, pero se siente mejor vistiéndose de mujer —dijo Ayame, mientras cargaba a un ya tranquilizado Ritsu.

—Ayame-san, yo quería… venir a verlo —dijo una vez que despertó y tomaba una taza de té con los otros dos—. No pude ir a visitarlo en casa de Shigure porque yo también estaba enfermo ¡¡Gomen! ¡¡Gomen nasai! —Ayame lo tranquilizó antes de que empeorara.

—¡No te preocupes Rit-chan, ya estoy bien! —Ayame le sonrió tiernamente y al mono se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Dime Ayme —habló Mine— ¿Para qué son esos claveles?

—Es para depositar un deseo en ellos —dijo el hebi mientras se quedaba pensativo.

Quedaron los tres conversando y charlando el resto de la tarde hasta que tuvieron que cerrar la tienda y Hatori fue por Ayame, mientras él esperaba que su deseo se hiciera realidad algún día…

Fin del capítulo 5.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Hola! Koñañachiwa! Espero que todos ustedes hayan pasado unas muy, muy felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que sus propósitos de año nuevo se cumplan (yo con los míos voy más o menos). Bueno, pues me tardé más de lo que pensaba pero aquí está al fin este quinto capítulo (OO! ya son cinco!). Creo que Yuki-chan no está teniendo casi nada de participación en este fic, pero prometo que en el siguiente capi lo pongo más. En este capi iba a poner una fiesta entre casi todos los horóscopos, pero decidí mejor posponerla para el siguiente (originalmente la iba a escribir para el cuarto, pero cambié de opinión). Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandan sus reviews! Qué les puedo decir, todos sabemos que esos comentarios nos hacen muy felices y que nos hacen crecer. Gracias a una persona que nunca antes me había mandado un review, y esa es rafika, muchas, muchas gracias, intenté leer tu fic, y me di cuenta que estaba en portugués y yo de ese idioma no entiendo ni "j" (aunque es parecido al español), pero bueno, aquí está el quinto cap, pa que ya no sufras je, je. Y bueno, cabe decir que este fic va dedicado a Naoko Nayamira, mi gran amiga! Sé que voy a llorar, pero no podré verte hasta las vacas de semana santa, ya leí tu fic de "Hopelife or hopelove?" y ya actualiza tu fic de el "hechizo…". A todos nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6: Celebración

Crudo Invierno.

Capítulo 6:

Celebración.

Este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a Naoko Nayamira, quien es una fantástica amiga y una muy buena compañera (se podría decir de trabajo je, je), hey nao-chan ya tenemos poco más de dos años de conocernos, ¡qué padre! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde este lugar no podía apreciarse un solo rayo de sol que se colara ligeramente por la ventana. Ni siquiera el alegre canto de las aves se alcanzaba a escuchar. Todo era silencio, un mortal y triste silencio que me carcomía las entrañas poco a poco y de una manera muy dolorosa.

Mi mente divagaba entre aquellos recuerdos llenos de dolor que sufrí en la infancia y en mi juventud y hacían que la cabeza me punzara letalmente.

—¿En qué piensas Hatori? —me preguntó el que se encontraba delante de mí, Akito.

—En nada —lo ignoré con un tono frío—. ¡Quítate la camisa!

—¿Es una proposición indecorosa? —habló con un tono de sarcasmo que no le funcionó. Yo sólo suspiré por mi fastidio. Lentamente se quitó la prenda que le cubría el pecho.

Del maletín saqué mi instrumento para medir presión y se lo coloqué de una manera cruel alrededor del delgado brazo. También examiné su pulso y sus respiraciones. Todo lo que quería era irme cuanto antes de aquel lugar y ver de nuevo la luz del día.

—Bien, tu presión es de 90/125 —miré mi reloj—. Tu pulso es de setenta y cinco veces por minuto y tu frecuencia respiratoria de veintiuno.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —inquirió despóticamente.

—Estás… bien… Mejor que la última vez, de hecho. Voy a revisar tu temperatura, ¡Levanta el brazo! —coloqué el termómetro en la axila.

Una vez que terminé con él guardé apresuradamente mis utensilios en el maletín de cuero.

—Me tengo qué ir —hice a un lado el cabello que cubría mi frente.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —rodeó mi cuello con sus dos brazos y se tumbó encima de mí, yo caí al suelo jalado por la gravedad—. Hatori-chan…

Acercó sus labios a los míos, pero no los tocó. Dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla que aborrecí por completo. Bajó hasta mi cuello y luego fue hasta mi pecho. Desabotonó el primer botón de mi camisa con sus dientes, me quedé pasmado con la tremenda habilidad.

—Yo… no… —titubeé sin poder hacer o decir nada más.

Lo hice a un lado.

—Me voy —me levanté del suelo y volteé a ver la malévola sonrisa que esbozaba su rostro.

Salí rápidamente de aquellas desoladas habitaciones con un amargo sabor en la garganta y un dolor en el estómago. Volví a abotonar mi camisa y me sobresalté cuando vi el espectral rostro de la encargada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Akito? —me preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera la de preocupación.

—Él está bien… —dije sin más. Me toqué la frente. ¡Demonios! El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

Abandoné los terrenos de Souma. Me alegré de volver a sentir el brillo del sol en mi piel. El humor me había cambiado súbitamente. Le sonreí a la nada por "haber salido vivo" de ese horrendo lugar que me estresaba en gran manera cada vez que lo visitaba.

Conduje mi auto deportivo camino a la casa de Shigure. Esperaba tener algún descanso luego de todos los disturbios emocionales que sufrí. Algo que consolara mi pobre corazón, que aliviara esa melancolía que sentía, aun sin saber el porqué.

Me transporté a lo largo de toda la ciudad y por fin llegué a mi destino, tan esperado.

—¡Hola Shigure! —le dije al que estaba sentado en la entrada con un montón de libros frente a él y algunos papeles en sus manos.

—¿¡Qué hay Hatori? —me saludó más por compromiso que por gusto.

Entré al lugar que estaba algo oscuro, busqué en la cocina y allí fue donde lo vi, con una enorme sonrisa dirigida a mí y con Rit-chan en un lado, que imitaba sus ademanes alegremente.

—¡Hola!

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo derecho y me acerqué a su oído.

—¿Puedo entrar a tu habitación? —le susurré.

—¡Por supuesto! —me contestó enérgicamente. Tomó mi mano y me dirigió hasta su cuarto, que estaba más oscuro que el resto de la casa.

Hizo a un lado las gruesas cortinas y entró un poco más de luz en la habitación haciéndola un poco más agradable a la vista. Me recosté lentamente en la cama y aflojé un poco el nudo de mi corbata. Entonces, él fue a mi lado y se sentó allí.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy un poco cansado —acoté.

Hundí mi cabeza en las suaves almohadas y entonces él comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos, provocando en mí una sensación placentera que me recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Fui a ver a Akito y me provocó un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué le podemos hacer? —sonreía cálidamente tratando de no tocar el tema para no hacerme sentir peor—. Pero ya estás aquí, en mis manos.

—Ah sí ¿Y qué me harás? —dije con un tono juguetón en mi voz.

—¿Yo? Je, je, nada. Debes descansar —se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

—Pero, por favor, no quiero que te vayas —hice una expresión algo dolida— Quédate conmigo, por lo menos hasta que me duerma, ¿Sí?

—¡Está bien! —aceptó ya que no le quedaba más remedio

Llegó hasta mí de nuevo y me arropó, por lo que sentí algo más de calidez. Se sentó a mi lado y volvió a jugar con mis cabellos. Así, en esa atmósfera tan relajante fui cayendo en el sueño, mientras que él me miraba y no me dejaba solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quiero estar a tu lado, pero algo lo impide. Quiero permanecer a tu lado por toda la eternidad y que ni siquiera la misma muerte pueda separarnos. Porque ¡Qué más da si el mundo se parte en dos, si puedo estar contigo! Pero no es así, y esa es la gran diferencia ¡Diablos! Y cómo me lamento por eso. Quisiera desgarrar mi piel e inclusive quedarme sin sangre para ya no sufrir esta condena, que pareciera la peor de las torturas jamás vividas por el hombre."

—Necesitamos preparar todo para la reunión —me dijo Yuki, llegando hasta mí con una sonrisa y viendo en mis documentos— ¿Qué es eso Shigure?

Miró lo que escribía el muy curioso.

—Nada —dije tapándolas—. Es para mi nueva novela Yuki.

—Oh, una nueva novela. En realidad te estás haciendo famoso —agregó—. Está bien, te decía que hay qué preparar todo para la reunión de hoy en la noche

—¿Qué reunión? —pregunté no haciéndole mucho caso, ya que aun tenía mi mente en los escritos.

—¿¡Cómo que cuál reunión? —terció el chico de cabellos plateados— Si tú fuiste el que organizó todo.

—Oh, es cierto —dije dándome cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—Bueno Honda-san, el tonto neko y yo vamos a limpiar la casa para después decorarla. Necesito que Ayame y tú vayan por algunas cosas de esta lista, que son las que necesitamos —me entregó el papel.

—¿A… Ayame? —pregunté tontamente.

—Sí, mi hermano. Oye, deja de estar despistado y ya regresa a la tierra. Parece que Honda-san te lo está pegando je je.

—¿Me hablaban? —llegó la chica de cabellos castaños con una bella sonrisa que hacia que brillara, como siempre.

—Le estaba diciendo lo de las compras.

—Ah, ok ¿No te molesta Shigure?

—No, claro que no —le sonreí y toqué su cabeza revolviendo un poco sus cabellos.

Los dos se alejaron y yo volví a poner atención en mis escritos, sí, era cierto que yo lo había organizado todo, pero ya no me importaba tanto como antes.

"Me pregunto si es el destino lo que nos impide estar juntos, este tonto y atroz destino que me mata dolorosamente y a cada segundo…"

—¿Qué haces? —me dijo una voz detrás de mí. Yo sólo me sobresalté y tapé mis escritos de nuevo, no me había percatado de que Ayame estuviera detrás de mí, ya que estaba tan concentrado.

—Es para mi nueva novela —contesté de nuevo y sin ánimos—. Oh, está bien. Vamos por las compras.

—¡Sí! —gritó animado.

Detrás de él salió la figura de otro de mis primos, pero con una expresión tímida en el blanco rostro.

—Rit-chan irá con nosotros.

—¿Irás con ellos Rit-chan-san? —dijo Tooru quien salió de nuevo. Ritsu afirmó entonces— Oh, pensé que te quedarías a ayudarnos.

Mi primo vio la mueca triste de la chica y entonces su rostro cambió su expresión a una muy terrible.

—¡¡Gomen ne! Lo siento de verdad. Perd…

Ayame tapó la boca de Ritsu antes de que la situación empeorara y se saliera de control.

—Lo siento, pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda con las compras pequeña —le dijo él y entonces Tooru accedió.

Cuando por fin los tres pudimos llegar hasta el supermercado Ritsu había sufrido dos crisis más, pero sus ataques ya comenzaba a disminuir (ya que iba de vez en cuando con el psicólogo y se encontraba en rehabilitación).

—Y ¿Por qué Hatori no vino con nosotros? —le pregunté al de cabellos plateados.

—Él está descansando. Parece que tuvo un día difícil en el consultorio y para acabar de rematar tuvo qué revisar a Akito.

—Oh, Akito…

Mi mente comenzó a divagar recordando al líder de los Souma, pero la voz de mis dos primos me trajo de vuelta. Habían avanzado algunos metros dejándome allí y pudieron llegado hasta el estante de licorería. Ayame sostenía una botella de vino blanco y Ritsu otra de güisqui.

—Je, je, Shigure —emitió una sonrisa Ayame—. ¿Qué te parece si le inyectamos algo de romanticismo a la reunión con algunas botellas de alcohol? Je, je.

—Sí, tienes razón ju, ju, ju —me tapé la boca con una mano y comencé a reír también. El rostro del mono se sonrojó algo.

—Otra de nuestras magníficas ideas —dijo el hermano mayor—. No cabe duda que dos genios piensan igual ¿No es así Shigure? Sí, con tres es más que suficiente.

—Ajá —contestó el otro, que sólo obedecía y las echaba al carrito.

Luego de pagar, que por cierto muy a penas completamos con el dinero, salimos del supermercado y nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi casa.

—Espero que todo salga bien —nos dijo Ayame, mientras sus largos cabellos se mecían con el viento, al igual que los mechones castaños de Rit-chan—. Ya tenía ganas de una reunión como esta.

—Vas a ver que todo se va a poner muy emocionante —gritó el yamazaru.

Yo sólo contesté muy animado con un "Sí".

—Todo saldrá bien, porque está en nuestras manos —les dije.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa y todo estaba muy limpio, los chicos habían hecho un buen trabajo. De hecho, ya comenzaba a oler muy bien porque Tooru había cocinado algunos postres. Llegamos hasta la cocina donde todos estaban: Tooru, Kyo, Yuki y Hatori (que ya se había despertado).

—Hemos llegado —dije—. Trajimos todo lo que nos pediste Tooru, y algo más —esa última frase la dije en silencio, por lo que casi nadie pudo escucharme. Ayame sonrió en complicidad conmigo y Ritsu solo se sonrojó.

—Compramos preservativos por si se necesitan —todos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¿¡Qué? —gritó Tooru con la cara toda roja.

—¿¡Cómo te atreviste? —gritaron Yuki y Kyo al unísono.

—No sabemos cómo terminaremos esta fiesta, los pueden necesitar chicos.

Hatori y yo sólo nos carcajeamos como nunca de ver la expresión de los chicos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Bien, ya está todo listo! —exclamó Ayame que se encontraba en el recibidor junto con Shigure, esperando a los invitados.

Vestido con un abrigo rojo del cual los puños y el enorme cuello eran de color dorado. Traía el cabello atado en dos trenzas. Shigure por su parte estaba vestido con su yukata de gala, que era de color azul rey y adornada con líneas verticales celestes.

—Sí, ya casi son las diez, espero que vengan todas las personas que invitamos —se sentó en un sillón, al igual que sus compañeros, para esperar allí— ¿Crees que venga Kureno?

—¿¡Invitaste a Kureno? —la sorpresa del hebi era evidente.

—Sí.

—¿Tu crees que Akito lo va a soltar? La verdad no tengo ni una pizca de fe en que venga.

El tintineo del timbre les interrumpió la conversación. El perro fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, recibiendo con una sonrisa al que estaba afuera.

—¡Bienvenido señor Kazuma! ¿Cómo está usted?

—Muy bien, tenía qué venir, para cuidar a Kyo —es última frase la dijo en silencio.

—¡¡Kyon-kichi! —le gritó Ayame.

De pronto se vio la sombra del gato que caminaba pesadamente y daba grandes zancadas. Su ceño estaba fruncido, al igual que su boca y denotaba molestia (¿Cuando no?).

—Ya te oí hentai —Ayame solo mostraba sonrisillas nerviosas. Entonces vio el rostro de su padrastro—. Ma… Maestro ¿¡¡Qué hace usted aquí?

—Hey, esa no es forma de hablarle al señor Kazuma —inquirió Shigure con una expresión seria y con el dedo índice levantado.

—¡Tú cállate!

—Yo vine a la fiesta —dijo— Shigure me invitó.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al perro, quien también mostraba sonrisas nerviosas. En eso Yuki y Tooru se acercaron al recibidor (Ritsu había ido a su casa para cambiarse de ropa).

—¡Maestro qué bueno que pudo venir! —habló el de cabellos plateados. Tooru también lo saludó con sonrisas.

—¡Hola Yuki, Tooru!

—Pero maestro creo que Shigure no le dijo que era un reunión informal —indicó el neko señalando el traje gris del señor Kazuma.

—Je, je, ¿informal? —rió éste.

—Pero no se quede aquí ¡pase, pase! —el inu agitó las manos mostrando el camino a la sala.

—Sí, pero no he venido sólo…

A lo lejos se escucharon algunos gritos agitados.

—¡Maestro, espéreme, usted camina muy rápido!

La figura de una chica de cabellos de color castaño apareció. Encorvó su cuerpo y apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla, mientras que la otra la recargó en la puerta, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—¡Hola Kagura! —la saludó la onigiri.

El rostro del neko mostró una sombría expresión de terror. Esta corrió y fue a abrazar a Kyo (ya resignado).

—¡¡Kyo!

Ellos pasaron a la sala y entonces Shigure y Ayame volvieron a quedarse solos, esperando a los demás. Pasaron algunos minutos y el timbre volvió a sonar, entonces el hebi se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Hola Haru! ¡Hola Momiji! ¡Hola Hiro y Kisa!

—¡Hola Shi-chan y Aya-chan! —saludó nada más el conejo. Haru sólo hizo un movimiento con su mano (el de amor y paz) y Hiro se hizo el desentendido. Kisa los saludó con la mano.

—¿Y mi amiga? —preguntó la del signo del tigre que traía un vestido celeste de holanes y unos listones del mismo color en el cabello. Shigure señaló en la cocina y la pequeña corrió hasta allá.

—¡Espérame Kisa! —gritó Hiro con su saco de color negro y un moño en su cuello. También traía un short gris y su cabello estaba un poco relamido hacia atrás (como el look de un niño rico).

Haru iba vestido de negro (con una playera desmangada) y traía varias pulseras de púas en sus muñecas y algunos collares también negros en el cuello.

—Creo que está en época de abstinencia —le dijo Ayame a Shigure en silencio.

Momiji (que vestía un traje de marinerito blanco) junto con la "vaca" se fueron a la sala a reunirse con los demás.

—¿A quién más esperamos? —preguntó el hebi.

—Creo que las amigas de Tooru también vendrán.

Estuvieron algunos minutos más allí, hasta que de nuevo sonó el timbre…

Saki vestía un vestido negro muy largo y su cara era cubierta por un velo (parecido al de las novias) y Arisa traía una blusa blanca con rayas negras (se le podía ver el ombligo) y una minifalda de mezclilla también de color negro. Su rubio cabello cubría la mitad izquierda de su cara.

—Buenas noches —saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Uo-chan, Hana-chan! —la voz estridente de Tooru se pudo escuchar por toda la casa y emocionada corrió a abrazar a sus amigas. Luego se fueron a la sala, como los demás.

—Esa chica, la dark, me da miedo —señaló el perro.

—Creo que haría buena pareja con Hatsuharu —rió Ayame— Fue buena idea comprar los preservativos.

Iban a cerrar la puerta, cuando de pronto…

—¡Esperen, esperen! —gritó la voz de Ritsu.

—Claro, ¿cómo pudimos olvidar a Rit-chan? —se dijeron los dos.

—¡¡Perdón por llegar tarde, perdón! —Ayame volvió a callarlo y los ojos de terror desaparecieron del rostro del mono. Vestía un lindo kimono de color rosa y un listón rojo ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—¡Vámonos ya! Mine-chan me avisó que no vendría —agregó el hebi.

Se reunieron todos en la sala, donde algunos conversaban. Yuki y Tooru platicaban con Uotani y Hanajima. El nezumi vestía una playera gris y un pantalón negro. El neko una playera amarilla y un pantalón negro de cuero. La onigiri un una blusa de color lila (también mostraba el ombligo) con mangas holgadas y una falda púrpura de colegiala que le quedaba muy bien.

Kyo conversaba molesto con su maestro, mientras Kagura lo abrazaba. Hatori que se había decidido por un look más fresco (camisa azul marino y pantalón de mezclilla) conversaba con el perro y la serpiente.

—Mandé pedir algunas pizzas para todos —comentó Shigure en voz alta para que pudieran escucharlo—. Espero que el repartidor no se demore demasiado porque ya hace hambre.

Yuki fue por las pizzas cuando el repartidor llegó y las puso sobre la mesita. Tooru les repartía platos a todos.

—Ok, ok, ¿quién se sabe algunos chistes? —Shigure dijo, mientras, sostenía un pedazo de pizza y miraba a todos.

—Yo… yo… —gritó el conejo alzando la voz.

—¡Cuéntalo Momiji! —lo animó la onigiri.

—Bueno pues… ¿Qué le dijo un pingüino macho a una hembra?

Algunos de los presentes pensaban en la respuesta, pero ninguno acertaba.

—¿Qué le dijo Momiji? —preguntó Yuki.

—¡Te quiero como a ningüina! 3

Tooru miró a Yuki y luego a Kyo y Shigure volteó ver a Ayame y luego soltaron una carcajada general (Con decirles que hasta Kyo y Hanajima se rieron je, je).

—Yo digo uno —sentenció Kazuma Souma comiendo varios trozos de pizza de una sola mordida— ¿Cuántas rubias se necesitan para cambiar un foco?

—¿Cuántas maestro? —preguntó Kagura.

—Mil.

—¿Por qué mil? —gritó Kyo.

—Una para que sostenga el foco y las otras novecientas noventa y nueve para que le den vuelta a la casa.

Algunos rieron y otros no entendieron el chiste, como Tooru y Momiji, hasta que Yuki les explicó.

—¡Kisa quiere más pizza! —gritó Hiro, mientras la niña sujetaba el plato algo apenada para que le sirvieran y entonces la onigiri lo hizo.

—Creo que deberíamos traer el vino y el güisqui —le dijo Ayame al perro en silencio. Fue hasta la cocina y de la alacena sacó dos botellas, escogió algunas copas y las llevó a la mesita en donde todos comían.

—¿Le sirvo maestro? —preguntó el doctor.

—Sí, pero solo un poco, ya que no soy bueno tomando algo que no sea sake —dijo él.

—No se preocupes, sólo tómelo despacio —le dijo la serpiente.

Hatori comenzó a servirles de la espumosa bebida a los cuatro adultos que se encontraban allí, incluyéndose.

—Yo también quiero —chilló Momiji.

—No, Momiji tú no puedes tomar porque eres menor —inquirió el dragón.

—¡Vamos, Hatori-chan! no seas aguafiestas, hay para todos —dijo Ayame y trajo más copas para los demás, excepto Kisa y Hiro—. Al fin y al cabo ya tienen diecisiete y dieciséis años.

—Está bien, pero sólo un poco y mézclalo con refresco —aceptó, una vez que no le quedó más remedio.

—¡Eso no es justo! —espetó Hiro—. Sólo porque no tengo dieciséis años.

—Eres demasiado pequeño —agregó Hatori.

—Vamos a poner algo de música para ambientar esto —dijo Shigure y puso algunas baladas.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Invita a la princesita a bailar, Yuki —le dijo a su hermano dándole algunos empujones, mientras que los dos se sonrojaban.

—¿Desea bailar bella dama? —pregunta el ratón haciendo una ligera reverencia. La onigiri le correspondió y se levantó para bailar con él, mientras el gato le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y luego torció la cara fingiendo que no le importaba.

—Kyo… ¿Me invitas a bailar? —la del signo del jabalí preguntó tímidamente y le tomó la mano.

—¡Como sea! —espetó él con el rostro un poco sonrosado.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó en silencio el dragón.

—Creo que se verá muy raro si me sacas a bailar —dijo la serpiente—. Lo siento y gracias.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.

Yuki tomó con suavidad a Tooru de la cintura y comenzó a balancearla con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por el sutil ritmo de la música en ese ambiente tan romántico. Kagura y Kyo bailaban, pero este se movía con torpeza.

—Mira, yo te guío —ella tomó el mando y comenzó a moverlo—. Sólo sígueme.

La del signo del jabalí recargó su rostro en el pecho de su compañero. Haru invitó a Hanajima y luego Uotani invitó a Kyo (casi obligándolo) cuando terminó con Kagura. Hiro y Kisa también bailaban. Ayame sacó a la onigiri después.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure vio cómo Ayame entraba a su habitación casi cargando a Hatori.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la suya, con una sensación extraña en su estómago por el alcohol. Encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver una figura allí.

—¿¡Rin?

La chica de alargados cabellos negros se acercó a él con una expresión sombría.

—Te estuve esperando —dijo ella.

¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar aquí? ¿Por qué no te reuniste con nosotros hace rato?

—Porque… —dudó en sus palabras.

El perro se acercó a ella y pasó su mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica.

—Ya no digas más, sólo bésame…

Apagaron las luces y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Camina despacio, que ya estás bajo los efectos del alcohol —me dijo Ayame, que me llevaba hasta su habitación casi arrastrándome.

—¿Yo? Esso no es cierto —dije tratando de hacer una voz que no me delatara tanto.

—Sí, sí lo estás.

Di un tropezón, caí de bruces al suelo y comencé a reír sin ningún motivo.

—¡Levántate! Ya ves, estás muy ebrio.

—No, no, no y no —me negué rotundamente—. Ademáss tú también esstás…

—Sí, pero no tanto como tú. Anda, ya no seas terco —me interrumpió. Me dio su mano suave y pude levantarme.

Mi visión se había reducido considerablemente y no podía ver tanto entre aquella oscuridad, pero sí me di cuenta de que nos acercamos a la cama. Él comenzó a deshacerla para que pudiera dormir en ella.

—Ya está —me dijo.

Apurado comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa para que durmiera más cómodo y sólo dejó uno o dos botones cuando quité sus manos, diciéndole, sin palabras que yo podía hacerlo. Se alejó entonces, dejándome allí.

—¿A dónde vass?

—Voy a ponerme mi pijama para dormir.

—No, ven —entonces lo jalé del brazo para traerlo hacia mí y quedó enfrente de mí nuevamente.

Me acerqué a su rostro tocando su frente con la mía y toqué también sus tersos labios con mi dedo índice. De verdad que el alcohol me estaba dando mucho valor.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Ssshh! —lo callé.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse y él trató de sostenerme, pero sin más remedio, fuimos jalados por la gravedad y caímos en la cama, que gracias a Dios había detenido nuestra caída.

—Hatori-chan… Me estás… aplastando —se quejó tratando de quitar mi cuerpo que estaba encima del suyo.

Me acomodé lentamente para no lastimarlo, pero seguí encima de él. Entonces me deshice de la camisa y dejé al descubierto mi pecho. Comencé a percibir una deliciosa fragancia de cítricos al acercar mi olfato a su cuello. Acaricié sus cabellos largos que se encontraban regados por toda la cama y que en medio de toda la oscuridad no se podía apreciar su color natural.

Deposité un suave beso en el cuello y sentí cómo comenzó a moverse de una manera muy curiosa.

—Je, je, me haces cosquillas —me dijo entonces.

Levantó su rostro y me miró atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. La luz que se colaba por las ventanas hacía que sus ojos destilaran ese sublime brillo dorado, como si se tratara de los brillantes ojos de un gatito en la noche. Permanecimos así unos minutos, mirándonos en silencio.

Tomó mi mano y la apretó con delicadeza, acercándola a su pecho. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y pude sentir su respiración agitada y algo desesperada. Pasó suavemente su otra mano por mi espalda desnuda y sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo. Entonces, yo reí.

En un momento inesperado para Ayame acerqué sus labios húmedos a los míos. Probé suavemente y él me correspondió. Tratamos de acoplar nuestras respiraciones y seguimos, en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Fin del capítulo 6.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón! Perdón! Sí lo reconozco, fue un descuido de mi parte (y ustedes pueden preguntar cómo es que se me olvidó, si es lo principal de la historia, pero es que simplemente se me botó de la cabeza, sumimasen!). Algunas partes me salieron muy a prisa y no detallé tanto, pero lo hago en el siguiente capítulo con flashbacks.

Le agradezco infinitamente a: Cerdo Volador, Eri mond licht, Iria, Naoko Nayamira, lenne ishtar, rafika, Rikuayaceres, mil gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con ustedes, sus reviews me encantaron (los contesto en mi profile, es que aquí no puedo).

Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Qué les pareció? Déjenme un review para saberlo, aunque sea para que me pasteleen. Espero contar con su apoyo para mejorar esto onegai.

Sayonara!

_Joe the time traveler_


	7. Chapter 7: Respuesta

**Crudo Invierno.**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Respuesta.**

Dedicado a: Naoko Nayamira. Luego de Toorus torturadas y de Akitos que se vuelven gentiles ¿qué más pondrás en tu fic? Estoy esperando, je, je (Que por cierto se los recomiendo a todos, se llama "LOVING YOU" léanlo! léanlo!)… Nao-chan me muero de ganas por hacer esa fiesta que estamos organizando, aunque ya falta poco para semana santa (sí, lo sé, tengo qué resistir y tener paciencia)… Va a estar genial!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo se tornaba cada vez más iluminado conforme las horas pasaban. Los cantos de las alegres aves que se daban los buenos días unas a otras no cesaban, parecía que se habían despertado más jubilosas y más ruidosas que otros días.

El chico de cabellos plateados que nació bajo el signo del ratón se desperezó tallándose los ojos. Se tocaba la cabeza, tratando de mitigar el dolor que ésta le producía y emitió algunos quejidos y maldiciones.

Vio a todos a su alrededor que aun descansaban por la pesada noche de alcohol. Todos los varones habían dormido en esa habitación, en la habitación de Kyo: El señor Kazuma, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu, el tonto gato y él mismo. Shigure había dormido en la habitación que él tenía, y Hatori y su hermano Ayame dormían en su habitación.

Se bajó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar al conejo que yacía completamente dormido y que se había acostado en la misma cama que él. Una vez fuera del cuarto se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

—Buenos días —le saludó sin ganas al del signo del perro que leía el periódico en la mesa de la cocina y se fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Oh, buenos días Yuki ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Más o menos… Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Es normal luego de todo lo que bebiste.

—Como sea…

El nezumi se alejó finalmente y Shigure lo observó irse con una mueca de inconformidad y pensando en lo grosera que había sido la contestación de su primo.

"Yuki se está volviendo un desconsiderado —dijo en su mente.

Se fue a sentar a la sala y encendió el televisor. Esperaba ver a esa chica con ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaba, pero ella no salió de su habitación (lo que hacía que el ratón se sintiera algo irritado).

—Honda-san…

Pensaba llevar acabo lo que le había dicho su hermano '¡Lucha por Tooru-chan!'. Después de todo, era de las pocas veces en que le oía a Ayame decir palabras coherentes. No se quería quedar atrás, quería seguir avanzando, hasta ver ese sueño hecho realidad.

Tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su televisor, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Su mente pensaba en Honda Tooru.

De repente unos ligeros sonidos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Unos pasos que reconocía más que bien. Se volteó y vio a la chica que esperaba. Ella le sonrió y entonces él le correspondió.

—¡Buenos días Yuki-kun!

—¡Hola Honda-san!

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la onigiri. Guardaron silencio unos segundos y entonces el nezumi comenzó a hablar.

—Te estuve esperando Honda-san…

—¿Ah sí? —de nuevo se produjo un silencio—. ¿Y para qué me necesitas Yuki-kun?

—Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a tomar un helado…

—¿Un helado¡Ajá, ajá! —asintió ella sonriente— ¡Con gusto!

"Par de tórtolos —pensaba Shigure que los observaba desde lo lejos y al mismo tiempo trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Yuki apagó el televisor y salió junto con la onigiri de la casa. La tomó del brazo y entrelazó el suyo con el de la chica. Tooru se puso roja como un tomate, pero luego se controló.

—Ahora regresamos Shigure…

—Ajá… Tráiganme un helado… lo quiero de chocolate.

—¡Estuviste oyéndonos metiche?

—Je, je, yo…

—¿Y cuál es tu sabor preferido Honda-san? —preguntó el ratón ignorando al perro.

"Grosero —pensó Shigure.

—Mmm… Me gustan de todos…

—Pero debe haber uno que sea tu preferido…

—Bueno, si es así… tal vez… ¡el de fresa!

Se alejaron de la casa y sus voces no pudieron escucharse más, Shigure se quedó con las ganas de saber qué más dirían. Minutos después salió de la habitación Kyo con Momiji detrás. Los dos completamente amodorrados.

(Ah! Y ustedes! Sé lo que están pensando… Están pensando 'Ahora éste se equivocó de pareja' Pues no! Esa es como una pareja secundaria que estoy introduciendo… Así que ni crean que se me ha olvidado que la pareja principal en este fic es la de Kagura y Kyo… Ah no, cuál era:p).

—Kyo… prepárame algo para comer ¡Tengo hombre! —le dijo el usagi.

—¿Quieres algo para comer?

—¡Sí!

—Pues prepáratelo tú… y se dice 'hambre'.

—Yo también quiero que me prepares algo para comer Kyo —dijo Shigure emocionado y alzando la mano desde lo lejos.

—¡Tú cállate perro!

—¡Qué malo! —al inu le salían gruesos chorros de lágrimas de los ojos.

—Por favor Kyo —suplicó el usagi juntando sus manos y poniendo ojos grandes y tiernos.

—¡Ah! Está bien, voy a hacer algo… pero sólo porque yo también tengo hambre.

—¡Yupi! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Momiji y Shigure muy emocionados, mientras daban saltitos tomados de la mano.

"Y dice que es un 'adulto' —pensó Kyo agarrándose la cabeza— ¿Shigure has visto a Tooru?

—Eh… sí, salió con Yuki a comprar unos helados.

—¡Con Yuki? —gruñó.

—¡Qué rico, yo quiero un helado también! —gritó el usagi— ¡Lástima que ya se fueron¡Kyo quiero un helado!

—Al rato te llevo a comprar un Momiji —le dijo el neko fastidiado, mientras entraba en la cocina.

—Y yo quiero otro —terció el perro levantando la mano.

Momentos después Ritsu salió del cuarto, también adormilado y un poco despeinado. Vestía su pijama y se tambaleaba un poco, mientras caminaba. Realmente se sentía mal.

—¿Ya estás bien Rit-chan? —le preguntó Shigure.

—Eh… sí —dijo un poco apenado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

—Sí… ¡Perdón¡Perdóneme todo el mundo por lo que hice anoche¡Por favor perdónenme, que me perdonen todos!

—Calma, suficiente tienes con la resaca, para que encima te sientas culpable —dijo el perro, mientras le golpeaba suavemente en la cadera. A su mente volvió lo de la noche anterior:

—Creo que a Rit-chan ya le gustó el whisky —le decía Ayame a Shigure en silencio.

—Sí, parece que sí…

—¡Ja, ja, ja¡Perdón¡Les pido perdón a todos! —el yamazaru traía una botella en la mano y se tambaleaba como bailando solo— Perdón ja, ja, ja, aunque no sé para qué quiero que me perdonen ja, ja, ja.

De repente se paró enfrente de la onigiri y la miró a los ojos.

—¡Vamos a bailar Tooru-san! —la cogió de las manos y entonces la haló para que se levantara. Comenzó a zarandear a Tooru. El neko quería separarlos, pero Kagura lo detuvo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Que se estaban divirtiendo.

Ritsu comenzó a girar y girar junto con la castaña, hasta que pararon y cayeron al suelo completamente mareados. Hatori y los demás adultos fueron hasta Ritsu y le quitaron la botella para que no siguiera tomando.

—¡Perdón¡Perdón Tooru-san por haberte tirado¡Por favor, perdóname!

—Ven aquí —le dijo el perro al mono cuando el recuerdo terminó y lo sentó en el sofá junto a él para comenzarle a hacer "piojito" (o sea, a rascarle la cabeza suavemente, por aquellos que no sean de México. Se siente bien rico! alguien que me haga piojito por favor!).

—¡Gracias!

—¡Kyo¿ya está la comida!

—¡Cállate perro tonto que no soy máquina! —se oyó desde la cocina.

—¡Shi-chan, yo también quiero piojito!

Shigure le hizo un ademán a Momiji para que se acercara al sofá y comenzó a hacerles a los dos, mientras el yamazaru y el usagi disfrutaban completamente extasiados con los movimientos tan placenteros (y no sean mal pensados òó).

"Ya nada más falta que venga Kisa y también quiera piojito, tendría qué hacérselo con un pie o algo así —pensó el inu.

En eso salió Hatsuharu de la habitación. Ya no llevaba su pijama, si no que y se había bañado y vestido con su ropa normal. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la sala, completamente despierto.

—¡Qué onda? —saludó a todos.

—¡Hey Haru! —le contestó el perro.

Fue hasta la cocina y vio al neko allí preparando algo para la comida.

—¿Y ahora por qué tu haces de comer¿Dónde está Honda?

—Ella salió.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿quieres que te ayude?

—Algo estás tramando¿verdad? —le dijo mientras lo veía con miradas sospechosas.

—¿Quieres o no quieres que te ayude?

—Está bien…

—Eres muy desconfiado Kyo.

—Haru… ¿qué pasó anoche con ya sabes quién? —le cambió el tema.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas… Luego de que Hanajima y tú bailaron se desaparecieron.

—…

—¡Anda, contéstame!

—¿Y para qué quieres saber?

—Simple curiosidad…

Eso era cierto. La noche anterior Uotani Arisa bailara con casi todo mundo se decidió al final por el del signo de la vaca, quien no estaba del mejor humor en toda la noche. Pero el alcohol le sentaba muy bien.

La chica punk se fue a sentar en donde estaba su amiga la dark y la onigiri.

—¡Baila con alguien Hana-chan! Te la has pasado toda la noche sentada…

—No, gracias. No me gusta bailar —le respondió sin inmutarse con una voz sombría.

—¡Anda Hana-chan, yo te apoyo! —le dijo Tooru animada.

—¡Hey Haru! —Uo-chan fue hasta donde estaba el de cabellos nacarados y le susurró algunas cosas al oído, mientras él le 'echaba un vistazo' a Hanajima Saki y luego le sonreía. Hana-chan seguía sin cambiar su expresión. Él se levantó del lugar del que yacía sentado y fue hasta donde estaba la dark.

—¿Quieres bailar Hanajima?

—No, gracias —dijo sin más.

—Entonces te lo diré de otra manera… ¡Vamos a bailar!

Pero la de cabellos de ébano seguía sin moverse, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

—¡Sí, vayan! —animó Tooru y le dio algunos empujoncillos a su amiga hasta que se paró, aun sin querer.

—Aquí déjanos tu velo, nosotros te lo cuidamos —Uotani le quitó la tela casi transparente que le cubría la cabeza para que tuviera las manos libres y pudiera estar más cómoda.

—¡Sí! —gritó la onigiri.

Se fueron hasta el centro de la habitación (por no decir que Haru arrastró a Saki) en la cual bailaban todas las parejas. Allí bailaban el señor Kazuma y Kagura; y Momiji con la pequeña de Kisa (lo que provocaba los celos incontrolables de Hiro).

—Pero yo… no sé bailar —dijo y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

—No te preocupes, las baladas son fáciles de bailar. Son lentas y no hay qué hacer pasos difíciles —Hatsuharu colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y al final ésta puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañero— Solo sígueme.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Hana-chan por fin le tomó el paso a Haru.

—¿No te da calor vestirte siempre de negro? —dijo para tratar de iniciar una conversación.

—Tú también vienes de negro…

—Sí, pero yo no uso este color todos los días y a todas horas.

—Escucha, si me vas a criticar por mi manera de vestir prefiero ir a sentarme otra vez.

—No —la detuvo y volvió a tomar su mano— discúlpame, no lo quise hacer.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y entonces supo que en verdad lo sentía. Decidió seguir bailando con él. Se dejaron llevar por el suave ritmo de la música. Hatsuharu la observaba, pero ella desviaba su mirada. A lo lejos Tooru y Arisa los miraban y les guiñaban un ojo.

—Sabes Hanajima —comenzó el de cabellos blancos y ella lo miró a los ojos— Nunca te había visto con detenimiento, hasta ahora… Y me di cuenta de que eres linda… muy linda.

La chica desvió entonces su mirada por pena y sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero no quería que su compañero se diera cuenta de eso. Así que trató de ocultarlo, sin éxito.

—Gra… gracias.

—¿Te gusta observar la luna? —continuó él con la plática— ¡A mí me encanta! Me relaja bastante cuando estoy de mal humor…

—Sí, a veces la miro para inspirarme.

—¿Inspirarte?

—Para pintar, o escribir, hago ambas cosas.

—¡Wow! No lo sabía, sí que eres un estuche de monerías —él seguía mirándola a los ojos y le sonreía ligeramente— ¿Por qué no salimos y observamos la luna un rato allá afuera?

—No sé si sea pruden…

—¡Por favor! —suplicó.

—Está bien… vamos.

Dejaron de bailar y salieron del lugar, nadie se dio cuenta, ya que había más parejas bailando, solo Tooru y Uotani pudieron percatarse. Se vieron envueltos por toda aquella oscuridad de la noche. Solo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas los iluminaba.

Hatsuharu suspiró y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentaron en unas sillas mecedoras que había en el patio. Y continuaron mirando el cielo. Hanajima se sentía muy bien con todo aquello, parecía que le agradaba aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

El de cabellos blancos tomó la mano de la chica lentamente. Pensó que ella iba a separarse, pero no fue así.

—¡El cielo es hermoso Hanaji…! —se detuvo— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Ella asintió.

—Ok, entonces te llamaré Saki —dijo— ¿A ti también te gusta observar el cielo?

Volvió a asentir, pero esta vez esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

—¡Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes!

Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de un brillo carmesí. La chica se sentía un poco apenada, pero también se sentía a gusto.

—Nada, solo salimos a platicar —le dijo Haru a Kyo— ¿Tiene algo de malo que hayamos salido a platicar?

—¡Bah! Da lo mismo —espetó el gato y salió de la cocina. El del signo de la vaca emitió unas risillas. No le contaría a nadie que pasó algo la noche anterior entre ellos dos.

—Nunca —murmuró para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto el neko fue hasta donde estaban Shigure, Momiji y Ritsu, ya dormidos. Le daban muchas ganas de sorprenderlos con un grito para despertarlos, como había hecho el perro una vez. Pero tuvo qué aguantarse y solo los movió para que se despertaran.

—Ya está la comida… ¡Despierta!

—¿Eh¿Eh? —el perro se despertó todo despistado.

—La comida ya está lista…

—¡Ah! Gracias Kyo —gritó emocionado como un niño.

—Vayan al comedor. Haru y yo serviremos…

—¡Qué serio Kyo! —volvió a decir, pero el neko lo ignoró. Despertó a sus primos, quienes dormían junto a él. Ritsu recargado sobre sus piernas y Momiji sobre su hombro.

—No quedamos dormidos —anunció Momiji.

—¡Perdón por haberme quedado dormido¡Perdón! —estalló el yamazaru.

—Pero Ritsu no tienes qué pedir perdón. Lo disfrutamos —le dijo el usagi, mientras lo habían hecho que se calmara (con ese golpecito).

Shigure fue a despertar a Kazuma y a Hiro; y Kyo fue hasta la habitación de las chicas a despertar a Kisa, Kagura, Uotani y a Hanajima.

—¿Crees que deba despertar a Hatori y a Ayame?

—No, es mejor que los dejes dormir un poco más —le dijo Shigure al neko.

Se reunieron en el comedor que estaba en la cocina y allí se sirvieron de la comida que había preparado el neko. Haru le lanzaba algunas miradillas a Saki, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—¡Sabe muy bueno Kyo! —le dijo Kagura muy animada— ¿Así vas a preparar la comida cuando nos casemos?

—No, porque nunca nos casaremos —espetó, mientras recibía un tremendo puñetazo por parte de la chica.

"No quisiera ser Kyo —pensó el inu, mientras trozaba un pedazo de carne con el cuchillo. Kazuma solo sonreía nervioso, sorprendido por la fuerza de su alumna.

Al final Uotani y Hanajima se despidieron de los miembros de la familia Souma y se fueron de la casa de Shigure sin haber visto a Tooru. También Kagura y el señor Kazuma acordaron irse (no sin antes un brazo ultra asfixiante para Kyo por parte de Kagura). Momiji y Ritsu decidieron quedarse un poco más en ese lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos una vez que se sintió conforme con las horas que había dormido y sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Hatori debajo del suyo, carente de toda emoción y dueño de una respiración acompasada. Le gustó esa deliciosa calidez que despedía y no quiso separarse de él. Se acomodó en su regazo, colocó la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.

Jaló la sábana blanca para cubrir su cuerpo y sentir calor del otro lado. Se acercó hasta la cabeza del de cabellos azabaches y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Aparecieron algunas imágenes en su mente, recordando lo de la noche anterior y entonces sonrió con sensualidad…

Comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Él se había sorprendido por aquello. Jamás pensó que Hatori fuera a hacer eso. Jamás… Comenzó a corresponderle y probó esos delicados labios que estaban algo húmedos y que hacía tiempo que se le habían antojado. Tomó el rostro del otro en sus manos y terminó con el beso dulce.

El dragón volvió a acercarse a sus labios, pero esta vez los mordió un poco. Iniciaron de nuevo un beso, pero esta vez fue un poco más apasionado. Parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro y no dejar nada qué desear o de qué arrepentirse después. Querían entregarlo todo. Sentían cómo el aire de sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaba.

Ayame pasó con lentitud las puntas de sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de Hatori y éste se arqueó un poco y emitió un jadeo. Era muy excitante para él sentir eso y por qué no admitir también que le encantaba. Volvió a darle algunos besos cortos, pero profundos.

Se deshizo con desesperación del abrigo de color rojo que lo cubría y el de cabellos negros le despojó de la sudadera blanca que traía debajo, solo dejando el pantalón. Eso les permitiría disfrutar más las caricias y los besos, al menos por el momento. Después, sabrían qué hacer con las prendas que quedaban.

Allí tenía a Ayame y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Al menos no esa noche.

—De aquí no saldrás vivo —le dijo con un tono de sensualidad en su voz que daba mucho qué desear.

—Uh, ya quiero saber qué es lo que me harás —le contestó el otro con el mismo tono y se mordió el labio inferior. Entonces se sonrieron.

Se quedaron algunos minutos observándose, sin decir ni hacer nada y después Ayame sintió cómo el dragón acercaba su olfato al cuello. Al parecer su perfume lo volvía loco. Pudo sentir los fríos labios de Hatori que rozaban con suavidad su cuello y no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Succionaba un poco, pero no demasiado para no dejar marcas y después lo hacía en otro lugar.

Subió con calma hasta su barbilla y luego volvió a darle otro beso, más lento que los anteriores. Descendió y se posó nuevamente en el cuello, pero siguió bajando hasta el pecho. Hatori tenía toda esa zona para él solo y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad que el destino, o tal vez el alcohol, le brindaba.

Siguió avanzando, mientras dejaba un camino húmedo a su paso y provocaba un delicioso éxtasis en Ayame que no podría describir con palabras, se dejó llevar por unos momentos disfrutando del acto del otro.

El chico de cabellos plateados llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de su amante y lo detuvo, tomó su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos. Hatori entendió el mensaje y se acercó hasta el rostro de Ayame, en donde probó sus labios, que ya habían perdido la humedad que él les había brindado.

—Te extrañé —susurró con delicadeza en su oído una vez que se detuvieron—. Te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos.

—Aquí estoy y desde ahora no pienso dejarte —dijo, ésta vez con un tono de dulzura en su voz—. Jamás…

La hora había llegado. Se miraron y supieron inmediatamente lo que vendría, trataron de disimular su sonrojo con una sonrisa tímida, pero también un poco traviesa. Rápidamente se deshicieron de lo que les quedaba de ropa y su excitación y su deseo era más que evidente, ya no podían ocultarlo.

Hatori miró la blanca piel de Ayame y la rozó con sus dedos. Se acercó a su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Ayame se volteó, para quedar de espaldas a él, pero el dragón lo detuvo y lo posicionó de frente.

—Prefiero ver tus ojos —le dijo con su voz grave.

Acercaron sus miembros y comenzaron a rozarlos lentamente, lo cual arrancaba algunos gemidos por parte de los dos.

Hatori besó a Ayame y después pasó dos de sus dedos por su abdomen y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su entrada que estaba caliente. Metió uno de los dedos y comenzó a acariciar esa zona. Los gemidos de Ayame le enloquecían. Sacó uno de los dedos y metió el otro, más profundamente.

Se colocó la protección y acomodó a Ayame encima de sí. Acarició las blancas piernas y metió su hombría por esa entrada con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Ayame jadeó una vez más por la sensación que le producía la invasión.

Hatori comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante con delicadeza y disfrutando cada segundo de la estrechez y la calidez de esa entrada.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Hatori travieso.

Ayame afirmó entre gemidos.

El dragón tomó los glúteos del hebi y comenzó a introducir su miembro con una excitante precipitación y con movimientos más enérgicos. Ayame acarició los suaves pezones marrones de Hatori y entonces lo besó.

Parecía que el tiempo nos les alcanzaría, ya que comenzaba a amanecer. Hatori se movía con más rapidez y con cada momento que pasaba se acercaban al clímax.

Hatori se recostó en la cama sin salir del interior de su amante y entonces Ayame se sentó encima de él continuando con los feroces movimientos que les provocaban una excitación incontrolable.

El cuerpo del hebi comenzó a contraerse rítmicamente cuando ya no pudo más. Se derramó lentamente encima de Hatori, mientras profería sus últimos gemidos. Las contracciones de la estrecha cavidad de Ayame provocaban una sensación demasiado placentera en el miembro de Hatori.

Ayame se acercó hasta los labios de Hatori, mientras él continuaba con las arremetidas. Continuaron con el suave beso y fue en ese momento en el que él experimentó ese delicioso clímax que esperaba con impaciencia. Jadeó incontrolablemente, mientras salía del interior del otro con suavidad.

Una vez que se asearon el hebi se recostó encima del dragón y así fue como, las horas siguientes, durmieron con calma, uno cerca del otro y con las manos entrelazadas, sin soltarlas en un solo momento…

El delicioso recuerdo terminó y Ayame permaneció allí algunos minutos más, encima del cuerpo durmiente de Hatori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después la pequeña onigiri y Yuki regresaron con algunos helados para los inquilinos en la casa.

Hatori y Ayame salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Ayame demostraba lo feliz que se sentía con sonrisas y coqueteos hacia Tooru que hacían que el neko y el nezumi se enfurecieran (y casi lo golpearan). Hatori por su parte escondía en su interior todas esas emociones y todo ese regocijo que sentía tras esa máscara sin expresiones.

El dragón tomó un helado de chocolate y el hebi saboreaba uno de vainilla.

—¡Está delicioso! —gritaron al unísono Momiji y Tooru, mientras probaban su helado de fresa.

Decidieron mirar una película en la televisión y todos los presentes se reunieron en la sala cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, comiendo los helados. Hatori y Ayame aprovechaban la oscuridad del lugar para darse uno que otro besillo en la boca y derramar más miel.

—Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo… y dime ¿te irás conmigo a Estados Unidos? —le preguntó tomando su rostro.

—Sí Hatori, quiero ir contigo a Estados Unidos y nunca más separarme de ti…

La tarde continuó en ese lugar y mientras llegaba la noche el cielo se alumbraba con las estrellas y la luna.

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disculpen todos la tardanza, pero es que tengo otros fics qué actualizar y aparte sucedió una desgracia en mi casa y no podía usar la computadora (sí, lo sé, ustedes no tienen la culpa de eso, pero para el siguiente me voy a apurar, lo prometo!).

Qué les pareció el lemon? 0/0 me dio algo de penita escribirlo, pero por fin lo hice, ojalá que les haya gustado. También quiero hacerles una pregunta, qué prefieren: un final feliz o uno triste? Es que todo me está saliendo muy rosita y pues no me gusta tanto eso. Espero me respondan.

Ahora vamos con las contestaciones a los reviews:

**Dark Angelicus:** Gracias por el review! Pues sí, no solo es impresión tuya. Shigure siente algo por Ayame.

**Iria:** Sí, le echaré muchas ganas! Gracias por tu apoyo y por el review! Tienes razón, actualizar se vuelve casi una tarea imposible, pero te deseo mucha suerte!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:** Gracias por tus palabras! Gracias! Tienes razón… Muerte a Akito y que no toque a Hatori!

**Misi-chan:** Qué bueno que te gusta! Espero te haya agradado este capi y gracias! (Una duda… qué es 'peloteo'?). Que te la pases bien y bye!

**Eri mond licht:** Je, je, qué bueno que te gustó mi intento de comedia… Sí, bueno, es whisky, pero en español es güisqui, aunque todos lo conocemos como la primera. Solo el maestro bebe sake. Arigatou gozaimasu y sayonara!

**Niii-chann:** Je, je, otra… Gracias y te veo luego!

**Dark lady kira:** El que más te gusta es el capi seis? Je, je, qué bueno, creo que a mí también. Arigatou!

**Naoko Nayamira:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por volver a recordarme que tan solo tengo qué confiar, eres incondicional! Te gustó cómo me quedó el lemon? Espero que sí. Nos vemos!

**Kaoru yasami:** Latosa? No, claro que no, a mí también me gustaría platicar contigo. Sólo que sucedió una cosa… tu e-mail no apareció en el review. Si quieres puedes checar mi profile y de allí conseguir mi mail y me agregas, ok? Espero verte pronto! Bye!

No me dan ganas de seguir poniéndolo, pero ni modo… **Los personajes de Fruits Basket le pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya**, e insisto en que hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro.

Disculpen las contestaciones breves, pero es que tengo mucha prisa, ya me tengo qué ir a clases! Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Mata ne!

_Joe the time traveler._


	8. Chapter 8: Partida

Luego de casi tres meses de no haber actualizado mi pobre fic (T.T lo siento! Por favor perdónenme!). Aquí les tengo el capi ocho, esperando que lo disfruten. Al final dejo los agradecimientos de las hermosas personas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Crudo Invierno.**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Partida.**

Dedicado a Naoko Nayamira, quien en infinidad de ocasiones me ha brindado su apoyo. Vamos amiga! Tú vas a pasar ese examen y podrías pasar mil más si te lo propusieras. No te rindas por nada y por nada pierdas la fe ni las esperanzas! Sé que puede parecer difícil, pero no es imposible. Por cierto, lean su fic "LOVING YOU", está genial! y cuando le vayan a dejar reviews denle ánimos nn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche regresaba tarde de su consultorio y las horas comenzaban a pesarle. Los párpados estaban a punto de caérsele y se podría quedar dormido en ese mismo lugar si no fuese porque los intensos chisguetes de lluvia le molestaban en la cara.

Se acomodó con algo de enfado el fleco que le molestaba en los ojos y siguió caminando con paso preciso mientras que su ropa humedecida comenzaba a incomodarle también.

Dio un suspiro hondo para relajarse un poco y sintió como la tensión salía, en forma de una nube grisácea, por su boca. Sonrió un poco. Sí, era verdad, tenía demasiada imaginación, pero era lo único que lo salvaba de momentos estresantes e irritantes como esos.

Sólo deseaba una cosa: Llegar a su casa y encontrarse con una persona, que seguramente, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y poder descansar de una vez por todas. Se maldijo mil veces por haber decidido "hacer un poco de ejercicio" y no haberse llevado su automóvil con él. No tomó en cuenta el clima.

Vio su bata blanca, que ya se encontraba manchada de algo que parecía lodo y soltó más pestes. Esa era la noche en que había dicho más malas palabras en toda su vida. Se le antojaba una cerveza bien fría, pero, enseguida cambió de opinión y prefirió una café caliente. Tenía mucho suelo, era cierto, y quería dormir, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que la cafeína había dejado de tener efecto en él. Tal vez, desde que era su época de estudiante y se tenía que quedar hasta tarde (¿o temprano?) estudiando para los exámenes de tortura.

Volvió a suspirar. Sí, añoraba esas épocas, pero, por más que quisiera, jamás podría regresar el tiempo. Tenía la facultad de borrar memorias, pero no de retroceder el tiempo.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue acompañado por un gran bostezo que lo hizo abrir toda la mandíbula. Vio un gato en la calle que corrió espavorido al verle ese gesto en la cara.

Comenzó a cantar una canción para distraerse, pero no funcionó, y entonces sintió que el sueño le pesaba más. Era mejor que se apresurara a llegar ya que su vista se había reducido considerablemente por la falta de sueño.

Se suprimía día con día las dos cosas que el ser humano más aprecia y disfruta. El dormir y el comer. Porque también era cierto que a veces ni le daba tiempo de probar bocado en muchas horas o en todo el día. Estaba dedicado a salvar vidas, pero si no se cuidaba, pronto necesitaría de alguien que le salvara la vida a él. Y sabía bien quién era la persona perfecta para hacerlo.

Sonrió.

Siguió caminando y delante de él vio algo que lo sorprendió. Abrió más los ojos y se levantó el fleco nuevamente. Delante de él había dos hombres que estaban forcejeando. Estaba presenciando un asalto o algo por el estilo, aunque no podía ver claramente el rostro de éstos, por las sombras de la noche.

Sintió que los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo y avanzó con cautela. En efecto, estaban asaltando a uno de ellos. No sabía si correr a defender al hombre o esconderse.

Se tocó el pecho.

Vio cientos de hilos largos de color plateado que pendían de la cabellera de uno de ellos. Abrió más los ojos y enseguida cambió su expresión. No podía creer lo que sus cansados ojos veían.

—¡A… Ayame?

Corrió al rescate del que reconoció como su primo. El otro sacó un cuchillo que lanzaba destellos metálicos y lo hundió en el abdomen de la serpiente. Lo sacó bruscamente y lo vio envuelto en un líquido carmesí que también brillaba. Cuando el asaltante vio a Hatori acercarse salió huyendo del lugar.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de Ayame que yacía en el suelo mortalmente lesionado. Trató de tapar la herida para que la sangre dejara de salir a borbotones y lo recostó en su regazo sin moverlo demasiado para no lastimarlo más.

Ayame entreabrió los ojos para ver quién había acudido a su rescate.

—Ha… Hatori-chan —se quejó luego por el dolor que le habían ocasionado.

—Sshh, por favor, no hables, enseguida le llamo a una ambulancia.

Hatori sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo para presionar la herida. Comenzó a sollozar desesperado, y enseguida marcó un número de emergencia en su celular, pero el móvil se le resbaló de las manos y cayó rebotando varias veces sobre las calles mojadas.

—Sé que moriré Hatori… ya he perdido demasiada sangre.

—¡No! —lo interrumpió gritando— No digas eso, por favor resiste, no te rindas.

—Hatori yo… yo te amo.

Ayame sonrió con dificultad y tocó la mejilla del que lo había rescatado. La sangre seguía saliendo inevitablemente y Ayame cerró con delicadeza los ojos.

—¡Espera Ayame¡Por favor espera!…

Hatori comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas y después abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se levantó y profirió un grito de terror. Vio a Ayame que aun yacía dormido a un lado suyo y suspiró profundamente aliviado. Sintió que la sien le punzaba con dureza y se tocó ese lugar en un intento inútil de mitigar el dolor.

Volteó a ver el rostro de su amante una vez que el dolor cesó y lo vio dormir plácidamente. Le tocó la mano con suavidad y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la serpiente.

Le sonrió un poco y volvió a recostarse a su lado tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se vio envuelto por varios montones de ropa y maletas a su lado. El cuarto en el que se encontraba (y el cual pertenecía a Yuki) estaba hecho un desastre y muy oscuro, como de costumbre.

Traía su cabello plateado recogido en una enorme coleta para que no le estorbara mientras preparaba sus cosas, pero algunos cabellos habían conseguido 'escaparse de su prisión' y llegar hasta el rostro.

La tensión y el nerviosismo iban incrementando cada vez que la idea de que dejaría Japón para irse a vivir por un tiempo a Estados Unidos cruzaba por su mente. Pero él intentaba relajarse cada vez que eso sucedía.

Hatori se había ido desde temprano a su consultorio y lo había dejado dormir mucho tiempo más, hasta que decidió despertarse una vez que tuvo la sensación de haber dormido lo suficiente.

Llevaba un abrigo blanco con gruesos y extravagantes encajes de color celeste en los extremos que lo adornaban muy bien. Parecía un vestido de la realeza en la época del romanticismo francés.

Se veía ocupado y hasta cierto punto distraído, ya que parecía ponerle mucho empeño a rellenar de ropa y utensilios las maletas. Sentía que una especie de vacío y nostalgia comenzaba a invadirlo. Extrañaría las comodidades de las que se había acostumbrado al vivir toda la primavera en casa de Shigure, junto con su hermano, Tooru-chan y Kyonkichi (quien la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba desapercibido y se le olvidaba que también vivía allí). Pero luego pensó que tal vez regresaría en cuanto el otoño comenzara. Sería poco más de tres meses los que estaría ausente. No iban a ser la gran cosa, aun así sintió un nudo en la garganta y una ligera lagrimilla resbaló por su mejilla derecha. Intentó reponerse dándose ánimos y prosiguió guardando su ropa.

—¡Mis trajes de gala, of course! —dijo una vez que recordó que también tenía qué llevarlos— ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?

Fue hasta el armario y sacó de allí tres abrigos enormes de diversos colores, que no eran tan llamativos como otros, pero sí agradables a la vista.

"En Texas hace mucho calor en esta época del año —recordó que le dijo Hatori antes, pero decidió ignorar el comentario, al fin y al cabo también llevaba ropa de verano que podría utilizar uno que otro día.

Varios recuerdos más pasaron por su mente como flashes a una velocidad vertiginosa. El último de ellos le creó una mezcla entre tensión y estrés que le bajaba las defensas y hacía que sus deslumbrantes ojos quedaran como perdidos en el interior de su memoria. El día en que él y Hatori decidieron ir a hablar con Akito respecto a su partida.

"Por favor déjame entrar sólo, yo hablaré con él —Ayame puso una expresión seria en su rostro— Yo me encargo.

"Pero ¿y si te hace daño, quiero estar allí para protegerte —el dragón esbozó una mueca de preocupación, lo cual hizo que la serpiente sintiera un gran alivio dentro de él, al igual que las palabras que le había dicho, porque le demostraban que se preocupaba.

"No creo que me haga nada —dijo con una voz seca y hueca. Atravesó el pasillo sombrío y abrió la puerta. Una de las criadas se encontraba a su lado, pero enseguida salió por órdenes del mismo Akito.

Aunque el jefe de la familia se encontraba entre las sombras pudo observar la sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba en su rostro. La serpiente sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, pero enseguida reafirmó su paso y se detuvo enfrente de él.

"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece… —pronunció con una voz segura y fuerte—…Mi querida serpiente?

"Vengo a decirte que he decidido irme con Hatori a Estados Unidos… por algún tiempo —la voz le había temblado súbitamente y sintió que las fuerzas se le iban al ver esos ojos como una mar negro, pero enseguida las recobró y pudo observar la expresión del que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos se habían dilatado debido a la sorpresa y mantuvo esa mueca durante varios segundos. Sus ojos parecieron vidriosos y algunas lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. Se acercó arrastrándose hacia Ayame quien solo lo observaba sin que su rostro se inmutara.

"¡Por favor, no me dejes tú también! —le decía con un tono falso de tristeza.

"La decisión ya está tomada… nos iremos en un par de días…".

"¡Por favor! Yo sé que tú me necesitas y que no te puedes quedar sin mí… yo te quiero demasiado —continuó mientras se aferraba a las ropas de la serpiente.

"Sólo vine a avisarte, no a pedirte tu autorización —concluyó.

Ayame se levantó del lugar y avanzó hacia la puerta decidido a salir de allí. Sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Se sentía una gran tensión en ese lugar, que ya se le estaba contagiando.

"No puedes vivir sin mí… estúpida serpiente… eres insignificante sin mí —oyó decir antes de cerrar la puerta y su ojos seguían como vacíos. No dejaría que las palabras de Akito lo hirieran. El jefe de los Souma se quedó riendo en la oscuridad como si fuera un demente.

Hatori corrió rápidamente a abrazar a Ayame y le dio un beso en la frente para aliviarlo. Inmediatamente salieron de la casa principal.

El recuerdo terminó acompañado de un dolor de cabeza y una siniestra sensación en el ambiente. Recordó esa risa ahogada que escuchó al final y sintió escalofríos.

El silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por un ruido de la puerta. Ayame se sobresaltó cuando lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero enseguida vio a Yuki que lo observaba con una sonrisa y estaba a punto de entrar. La expresión de su hermano lo reconfortaba y hacía que la alegría volviera a él, casi como por arte de magia.

—¡Hola! —saludó algo tímido.

—¡Hola Yuuuuuuuuki! nn —gritó con una gran potencia y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, quien sólo lo observaba pasmado sin poder hacer nada— ¡mi gran hermano, te adoro!

Lo dejó casi sin aliento y todo morado del rostro. Ayame restregaba su rostro contra el de Yuki, parecía como si no lo hubiera visto en muchos años, pero a él sólo le gustaba demostrar el cariño que le tenía al más pequeño, aunque tal vez se excedía un poco y estaba consciente de eso, pero no le importaba.

—Her… hermano, por favor suéltame…

—Ah… este… ¡OK! nn

Hizo una seña de 'amor y paz' con sus dedos y con el brazo completamente extendido, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Parecía que montones de confeti caían al piso. El nezumi sólo observaba la escena algo desconcertado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a guardar tus cosas con las maletas? —interrumpió el más pequeña.

—¡Sí, please!

Parecía que la luz había regresado a ese lugar, mientras que la oscuridad que Akito había dejado se marchaba poco a poco. Yuki le llevaba a su hermano un montón de toallas para que las guardara.

—Uf, parece que nunca voy a terminar —el hebi se quitó algo de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

—¿No crees que son muchas maletas? —comentó el menor.

—¿Tú crees? —Ayame volteó a ver todas las que tenía a su lado y comenzó a contarlas.

Estuvieron algunos minutos así, acomodando montones, dejando los armarios vacíos y tratando de que todo cupiera. Ayame miró por la ventana y vio que algunas nubes comenzaban a tapar el sol, pero eso estaba bien porque así no sentirían tanto el calor. Se quedó algunos momentos observando hacia fuera con una ligera sonrisa, hasta que Yuki se dio cuenta y comenzó a hablar con él para hacerlo volver en sí.

—Hermano te quiero mucho —dijo seriamente y aun sonriendo.

—Gracias —Yuki correspondió la sonrisa. Ayame sabía que su hermano no expresaba tan fácilmente sus sentimientos como él. Por lo que aceptó esas palabras— Te voy a extrañar…

—Pero volveré…

—Y aquí te estaré esperando… todos te estaremos esperando.

Ayame envolvió a su hermano con sus brazos, pero esta vez no lo asfixió, sino que lo hizo suavemente. Puso una mano en la cabeza del otro y comenzó a despeinarlo cariñosamente.

—Gracias –esta vez lo dijo el hebi en un susurro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que terminó decidió salir a tomar algo del refresco que había en la vieja nevera. Yuki había salido con la 'linda florecita' a tomar un helado desde hacía algún rato y él se había quedado allí, preparando sus cosas. Su hermano había insistido en seguir ayudándole, pero él lo convenció de que se fuera con Tooru.

Se sirvió algo de limonada y probó el sabor entre amargo y dulce de la bebida. Dio un suspiro al sentir que algo fresco tocaba su garganta y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la sala y quiso encender el televisor, pero mejor se abstuvo de hacerlo.

La casa estaba completamente silencia y en una calma que lo reconfortaba. Se había hartado de haber hecho las maletas y quería descansar. Cogió el control del televisor casi inconscientemente, pero enseguida lo dejó a un lado al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Vio la silueta de Shigure que entraba por la puerta con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los anteojos puestos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no vestía su yukata, sino que llevaba una playera blanca algo holgada y unos jeans de color café. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que vio al inu vestirse de esa manera.

—¡Hola Shigure!

—¿Qué onda Aya? —le saludó y fue a sentarse a su lado. Después encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales para ver cuál de todos le gustaba.

—Estoy muy cansado —dijo el otro cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y con el brazo tocándole la frente.

—¿Y Hatori¿A qué hora regresa?

—No lo sé, tal vez en una hora… o algo así —tenía aun los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió y le envió una sonrisita a su primo—. Te ves muy bien cuando vistes así.

—Ah… ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sip!

Todo pasó de forma inesperada en algunos segundos que parecieron horas: Shigure se quitó los anteojos, se quedó observando a Ayame y súbitamente se acercó a él. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. Rozó sus labios que se encontraban humedecidos, mientras que Ayame lo veía completamente sorprendido.

—Yo… no puedo —dijo con suavidad mientras separaba lentamente sus labios de los del inu.

—Discúlpame, por favor —susurró el de cabellos castaños con una mirada completamente seria en sus ojos castaños.

Ayame se tocó los labios y sintió que la culpa comenzaba a invadirlo. Vio a Shigure alejarse del lugar y entonces Hatori apareció entre sus pensamientos. La imagen del dragón permanecía de espaldas como si lo estuviera rechazando por lo que hizo.

—Shi…

Quiso hablarle a su primo, pero mejor dejó que se marchara. Shigure se dio media vuelta y le sonrió a Ayame.

—No quiero rendirme —finalizó antes de volver a caminar hacia donde iba.

Esas últimas palabras continuaron sonando en la mente de Ayame como un eco interminable. Meneó su cabeza un poco para olvidarse del asunto, pero permaneció allí un rato analizando la situación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las aves comenzaban a cantar entre los árboles muy temprano por la mañana. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki y Tooru habían ido al aeropuerto a despedir a Ayame y a Hatori cuando fuera hora de partir.

"¿Y yo por qué tengo qué estar aquí? —pensaba Kyo mientras que sus labios esbozaban una mueca de inconformidad.

Ayame observó el rostro el rostro de Shigure quien lo observaba con una gran atención y de una forma misteriosa. Intentó desviar la mirada aunque sentía los ojos de su primo que se le clavaban en la piel.

Se aferró al cuerpo de Hatori y éste lo observó sorprendido. Escucharon el llamado por los micrófonos y entonces supieron que era hora, que había llegado la hora de despedirse.

—¡Adiós Ayame-san, adiós Hatori-san! —dio Tooru animada— ¡Cuídense y espero que vuelvan pronto!

—Claro que sí —afirmó Ayame mientras le tocaba suavemente la cabeza a la onigiri.

Ayame se acercó a Yuki y lo abrazó para despedirse.

—Adiós —le susurró al oído con seriedad— Estaremos en contacto y espero que cuides a Tooru-chan.

—Ajá —afirmó Yuki sonriente.

—¡Goodbye my dear brother! —se oyó el grito por toda la sala de espera.

—¡Adiós Hatori, adiós Aya! —les gritó Shigure con los ojos cerrados y agitando una mano rítmicamente.

—Y tú cuídalos a ellos —le dijo el dragón al perro—. Ya no seas tan irresponsable.

—Oh, Hatori me reclama en su despedida —le gritó Shigure a Kyo, mientras fingía una voz dolida y le salían chorros de lágrimas por los ojos.

Se dieron media vuelta mientras veían por última vez que todos agitaban las manos para despedirlos (y Tooru rompía en llanto mientras Yuki la abrazaba). Ayame sabía que entraría en un mundo completamente nuevo, pero no sentía miedo porque sabía que estaba al lado de Hatori. Lo abrazó fuerte y entonces Hatori pasó firmemente un brazo por su hombro.

—¿No crees que son demasiadas maletas? —le dijo el dragón mientras observaba al pobre chico que llevaba las maletas batallar al empujarlas en el carrito.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez fueron ocho páginas… Creo que es de los capítulos más cortos que he hecho, pero lo único que quería plasmar fue la despedida, y al menos así fue. No crean que fue por falta de inspiración (bueno, tal vez sólo un poquito nnU). Aunque no quise hacerlo nostálgico, sino algo cómodo o apacible.

La verdad nunca he visto cómo actúa Ayame frente Akito, pero eso fue lo que pensé que sucedería si lo visitaba. Creo que describí al jefe de los Souma casi como un demente, pero es que como no me agrada para nada me gusta ponerle esas reacciones, además que le quedan muy bien.

Ahora que he leído el tomo 14 de Fru ba me he dado cuenta que he cometido demasiados errores en algunas cosas que escribí en los capítulos de este fanfic (como que Haru quería andar con Hanajima y que Rin se besó con Shigure, además de otras cosas). Espero no seguir cometiendo más errores y respetar la historia original (Por cierto, extraño que Ritsu salga en el manga T.T y ya quiero ver que Kureno actúe más para saber de él).

Me compré un colguije con el horóscopo del conejo y está muy bonito je, je (Wii, soy tan feliz! n.n)

Quiero agradecerle infinitamente a **Iria**, a **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**, a **Shadil** y a **Naoko Nayamira** por haberse molestado en dejarme reviews en el capítulo pasado. Se los agradezco sinceramente.

Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Lo juro! Espero me dejen sus reviews para lo que sea.

Me despido…

Sayonara!

_Joe the time traveler._


End file.
